A Wolf in Goat's Clothing
by Elphaba-Rose
Summary: The war has left a chasm in his heart that Link is unable to fill. He enrols in the Foot Troops, Hyrule's army for commoners, and encounters many challenges in his quest for an interesting life. Eventual ZeLink.
1. Chapter 1

A.N: After much deliberation, I've decided to finally post this. I've already got three and a half chapters written up so I believe I know where I'm going with this. Just putting this up to check reception and things, hopefully updates won't be too long. Would like to get it finished before the release of Skyward Sword, as my free time would be taken up playing that obviously lol. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Zelda universe and no profit has been made from this.

A Wolf in Goat's Clothing

Chapter One

He'd tried, but he just couldn't go back to how life was. Things were just...too different. It was never ideal, life in Ordon. It had been far too tame. He'd _always _felt there was something missing from his unsubstantial life.

He'd been lucky, the goddesses knew he'd been lucky. The sixteen years he'd spent in the small forest village had been peaceful and cheerful. True, he'd lost his parents at such a young age, been abandoned on Uli's mother's doorstep when he was just a toddler, but Uli and Rusl had been the best foster parents anyone could ever ask for. He had so many friends, so many good times. He even had a job, herding goats up at the ranch, even if it was the most boring career in the history of man.

But there had always been an empty fire in his belly during the sword training with Rusl. The dull, routine drills and exercises seemed pointless, he knew things would always be different in real life. The basics had helped him, but the gold wolf's teachings had saved his neck far many times. He'd never tell Rusl. The older man knew his gratitude, and he also knew it had only been a matter of time before student surpassed the master.

Link sighed and closed his sketchbook. Inspiration just wouldn't come to him. After delivering Hyrule from darkness and defeating both Zant and the evil Ganondorf, he had changed so much. No. He hadn't changed. He'd been _unleashed_. Discovering the ferocious wolf within himself had released the glorious blood lust from inside. He was not a complete monster. He knew justice, mercy, wisdom. The wolf had taught him to follow his instincts, sharpened his senses. With the shattering of the mirror and Midna returning to her own world, the furry pelt and form had vanished with them. He didn't know whether to be grateful or disappointed. It was there when he fought though, and he relished it.

He'd always secretly wanted something better before the war. He lived for a challenge and Ordon just didn't provide it. He'd been expected to marry, grow old in the village. But it'd always been the last thing he wanted. He wanted battles, excitement, danger. It was the reason he'd leapt into his journey with such vigour. Sure he was to save Ilia and the children, but there would be thrills and glory. Everything he'd ever dreamt of.

He didn't think about the heartache, the fear, the anger. His very soul had ached for days after he first murdered a living creature. Then when he had to fight Darbus, the gentle Yeta, his heart burned with regret. The beast within him lusted for the taste but the man within him despaired. That was the life he knew now.

Things with Ilia were different also. Before the war his feelings for her ran so deep he didn't know what to do with himself. Maybe he'd loved her, he didn't know. All he knew was that since then, he no longer felt the same. She was his sister, his best friend. That was all she was. He was not the man from before and he could never be that man again.

It wasn't like he hadn't attempted to be. But he couldn't force that which wasn't there any more. The only women in his life now were Epona and his blade. That was how it would remain for many years, he knew. Maybe he would find a nice girl and settle down in the village. But he doubted it. He was a lone wolf.

He briefly considered moving to Castle Town, the heart of Hyrule, but just as quickly disregarded it. What on earth would he do with himself there? Run the Castle branch of Malo Mart? It would be even worse than it was here. At least here he had a valuable skill. If you could call goat herding a skill. It wasn't like he could just join the army. He wasn't noble-born. Only aristocrats could become pages and learn the role of knighthood in Hyrule. He was too old anyway, boys went to the palace to learn aged just ten years old.

He was just a common ranch hand from Ordon who happened to have some talent with a blade. He might have had noble blood once, if the Hylian Triforce emblazoned on his hand was anything to go by, but that would have watered down years and years ago. No, it was no use fantasising. He was better off staying here, out of any more trouble.

The sun burned bright this late morning, despite the chill wintry breeze. He could hear the children larking about outside, enjoying the weather before the snow came from the west. They didn't understand, not even Malo, who had always been cynically wise beyond his years. His parents had been awestruck to hear their son had opened up not one but _two _shops of his own, and prouder still when they learned Talo had took it upon himself to be the lookout for Kakariko village, saving it from ambush many a time.

No, they still looked upon him in awe, completely unaware of the heartache he had endured. His face was pretty much unscathed. It was underneath his clothes where the majority of the damage could be seen. Shiny burns from the Goron mines, stings from the jellyfish in the Zora temple, bites from Tektites he couldn't dodge, a raw slash across his chest where he had tripped and fell prey to Ganondorf's blade in the final battle. The list was endless. He was still stiff and sore many days later. Still, he couldn't ruin the happy looks on the kids' faces by telling them the truth.

Rusl understood, to a degree. Link was grateful for it. It meant there had been no awkward, prying questions, just a pat on the back for a job well done and a welcome home. He'd gone back to work the same day. Uli had tended his wounds tenderly and motherly, then he'd gone up to the ranch. He'd shut the goats up on foot, giving Epona a well deserved rest.

He dressed carefully, old and new bruises twinging from the simple task. It took more than a couple of fairies to heal months of constant warfare. Still, he was on the mend. His Ordonian clothes were comfortable, familiar, but impractical for swordplay. He practised in the hero's garb, then changed. He knew the green tunic and cap looked silly to some but he felt as if they were made for him and only him.

Sighing regretfully, he stepped outside, momentarily blinded by the sun's watery rays. Leaping down the ladder – climbing always felt so mundane nowadays – he was mildly surprised to see the kids continuing with their games instead of rushing towards him. Either the novelty had worn off, or their parents had given them a stern telling off. Whichever it was, he was thankful. He returned their greetings and walked on.

The village was just how he remembered. It was hectic today, people were rushing to and fro, preparing everything that would be taken to Castle Town for market day tomorrow. He'd always wanted to go with them when he was younger, having never been to the capital. He had never been allowed, there was only him and Fado to run the ranch.

Now he considered tagging along just for something to do. He'd already been turned away by the farmers, by the shop keeper. Relax, they'd said, before your shift at the ranch. They just didn't get he _couldn't _relax, needed something to occupy himself with and keep the beast at bay. Instead, he decided to visit Uli and her newborn. No doubt she would welcome a helping hand.

Colin was out with Ilia, his foster mother explained after she had let him in. He'd always loved their tiny house, there would always be a cheerful fire blazing, the smell of some tasty broth Uli was preparing for their dinner. He'd been sad to move out just before the war, but he understood that with a new baby on the way space would be vital.

And truth be told, Link _enjoyed _living on his own now. He had so much freedom, he felt liberated. It wasn't like he never saw his foster family anyway, he was always round for dinner, seeing as his cooking skills were equal to that of a Moblin. It had always made Rusl chuckle. _Can't be good at cooking __**and **__swordsmanship Link, it would cause an imbalance in the world!_ That's what he used to say.

Uli never once asked him about his journey, which he was pleased about. She must have learnt from Rusl not to talk about such things unless he mentioned them first. He'd have to thank the older man. He just wasn't quite ready to discuss his adventures just yet, the loss of Midna still burned and he found himself wanting to give in to the beast that wasn't there any more.

"I saw you practising this morning Link. How many more times do I have to tell you? You'll end up tearing a muscle," Uli scolded gently, breaking him out of his thoughts.

She looked well today, he'd decided. There was a sort of radiance about her which Ilia, the Princess Zelda and other women he knew didn't have. She was glowing with the love and pride of motherhood, he realised. He glanced down at the baby in the crib by the hearth. He'd seen a change in Colin too, and Rusl especially. It was like their whole world revolved around this little girl. Looking upon her vulnerable and innocent beauty, it wasn't hard to understand why.

"I know," Link replied softly, accepting the mug of hot, sweet tea she offered him.

Link didn't talk a great deal. He preferred to observe and learn. A lot of people found him ignorant, but he just didn't have a lot to say. Ilia used to speak for him when they were growing up, that girl certainly made up for his lack of vocals. He always liked listening to her, she used to tell the best stories, about horses mostly. It was through one of the legends she knew that he named his horse Epona.

"See to it you listen this time. I know you're bored Link, but adults have responsibilities, and you're-"

"An adult now. I know Uli, it's just...I don't want to..." Link broke off awkwardly, struggling to find the correct words without sounding like a spoilt child.

"You don't want to spend the rest of your life as a shepherd in Ordon," Uli finished for him. She patted his knee sympathetically.

"You must think I'm silly," He looked down at the tea warming his palms and felt a blush rising to his cheeks.

"No. Wanting different things is not a crime Link. For some, this is enough, for others, not. Rusl and I always knew you were meant to chase better things for yourself," She shrugged, smiling fondly.

"I wish it was enough," He said sincerely.

"Even Mayor Bo knew you would leave in search of adventure someday, even if you weren't the cho-"

It was she who hesitated this time, glancing quickly at him to gauge his reaction to her slip-up. They'd all been warned not to mention the war, the poor boy had been through enough, far more than someone his age should be expected to suffer. She could see the change in him, the battle fever and thirst for a challenge.

"Even if the war hadn't happened," He answered to reassure her it was okay, he wasn't going to turn into a wreck at the mere mention of it.

"Right. It was just a matter of time," She nodded, getting up to check on their dinner, bubbling merrily in a pot over the fire.

"I don't know why I'm getting so frustrated. I can't really do anything about it. I can't join the Royal Warband or anything," He responded bitterly.

For the first time in his life he almost wished he hadn't been an orphan raised in a tiny village tucked away in the countryside. He never really thought about his parents, Rusl and Uli had been too good to him for that. But right now, he did wonder if things might have been different if he hadn't been left to them.

"Well, no, but could apply for the Foot Troops," She suggested thoughtfully.

"Foot Troops?" His head snapped up, interest piqued.

"Mm. It's a force made up entirely of commoners who are called upon in times of war. The process takes months and months though. There are so many trials, so much training. You have to prove you're as good a warrior as a noble you see," She caught him pulling a face, clearly offended. "Oh I know we're worth two of them, but you know how proud aristocrats are,"

Link nodded, easily mollified. Truthfully, this sounded ideal. Sure, he would be no fully fledged knight, but this would be rougher, dirtier, more challenging. He wasn't afraid to get his hands filthy, certainly not. He didn't care how long it took either, he was young yet, would keep going until he had no breath left in his lungs and no willpower left in his heart to fight.

"It sounds...perfect. How do I join?" He asked eagerly.

"Mayor Bo needs to send a letter of recommendation to the general in charge at the castle. They have recruiting days once a quarter I think," Uli replied, sipping her tea. "Although you could ask Rusl to put in a good word for you, he was all set to become a member,"

"How come he didn't?" Link questioned, puzzled. He remembered times when the older man was away for weeks on end when he was just a boy, probably training he now realised. It sounded a much better job than hunter for Ordon.

"He felt that he would be a better husband for his family if he stayed with me. I'm incredibly thankful, though in his heart, I don't think he was ready for such ordeals," She smiled softly, caught up in memory.

"Am I?" He whispered uncertainly. If Rusl, of all people, wasn't ready to become a soldier, how could he? She examined him thoughtfully.

"You are younger than he was, it's true. But you are mature, you have already been through so much. He never had your...thirst for adventure," She mused, regarding him fondly.

"Everything has become so tame here. I don't like it," He shared, his voice flat and disheartened.

"I think you should go where your heart tells you. I have here what I've always wanted, a doting husband and three beautiful children," She smiled widely and proudly at his shy blush. "You should go and find what _your_ heart wants," She paused, not quite knowing how to address the next subject. "You will be...missed greatly," She said delicately.

Link looked away nervously, knowing what she was trying to say. Ilia. He guessed everyone else must have thought the pair of them would probably marry and grow old together in the village. He had to repress a shudder at the thought. It was farthest from what he wanted right now. He just didn't know how to bring it up to her.

"I know. Things are...not the same," He frowned unhappily.

"People change. Sometimes, what might have felt right before is suddenly completely wrong. No one's to blame Link, I'm sure Ilia will understand that," Uli reassured him gently. He nodded again, then drained his tea.

"Thank you. I have to be getting to the ranch. Fado will be running round like a headless Cucco," He chuckled, climbing to his feet.

He turned and looked down into the tiny crib by the hearth. The baby was sleeping soundlessly now, minute fingers curled around her blanket. She was a pretty thing, all pink skin and dark tufts of soft hair. It was hard to believe such a perfect creature could emerge out of a bloody war, but here was living proof. Link smiled at his adoptive sister and went on his way.

It was chilly outside, reminding them all that winter was on its way. He never liked winter much, it was always too wet and too cold. Still, he couldn't deny the beauty the season brought with it, and it would be nice to spend it how he always did. That was the one thing he knew would never alter, and he didn't want it to.

He pulled his coat tighter around him to block out the biting wind and set off down the hill. He hopped gracefully over the river then quickly remembered himself. He looked around and relaxed to see the kids were still away, probably out by his house. It wouldn't do for them to see him leaping streams and try it for themselves. Their mothers would be after his blood.

He cast his eyes towards the ranch and froze momentarily, suddenly feeling his heart judder painfully against his ribcage. Ilia was stood with her father, conversing and assessing the carts to go to market. He didn't know why he felt nervous, he'd spoke to her many times since he had returned and nothing had been awkward.

Still, he had to pass them to reach the ranch and it would be rude not to speak to the pair so he continued on. The Mayor waved cheerfully when he spotted the young lad, and Link sheepishly returned the gesture. Ilia gave him a small smile as he approached.

"Link, m'boy! How are you this fine afternoon?" Bo boomed, clapping him heartily on the back.

"Um, good, thanks, you?" Link winced discretely as a bruise twinged. He was pretty sure the Mayor didn't know his own strength.

"Couldn't be better lad,"

There was a strange silence that followed that didn't make sense, as if Link had interrupted something important, or about him. Ilia refused to look at him, occupying herself with the flowers at the waterside instead. Mayor Bo, on the other hand, watched him with an intense pride that gave Link the creeps. He was relieved when the older man saw he was uncomfortable and spoke.

"Ilia. See to it the rest of the carts are fine,"

Link blinked in shock to hear his sudden, clipped tone. To his greater surprise, Ilia scowled darkly and responded just as tensely. The Mayor huffed and stomped off towards the shop.

"Have you...argued?" He asked in bewilderment. Ilia instantly sighed and deflated.

"Yes. A lot, actually," She answered forlornly, watching her father's retreating back.

"Oh," Link thought it would be rude to ask what about, so he didn't.

"It's wonderful to be home after being away for so long, but we aren't seeing eye to eye," She explained quietly. He nodded, understanding. "Father wants me to start learning to be mayor,"

"That's fantastic!" Link exclaimed genuinely, grinning broadly.

"What?" She snapped, glaring at him. His smile vanished immediately.

"Don't you...want to be mayor?" He wondered in confusion.

"No, not right now," She replied angrily.

"Why not?" He frowned, perplexed.

When they were younger that was all she spoke about, becoming mayor. She was so proud of her father, couldn't wait until she could start taking care of the village too. And she would make a good mayor, Link knew this. So why the unexpected antagonism? Ilia had always had a close relationship with her father, arguments between the two were almost unheard of.

"It's just, I don't feel ready. I want to just _relax _a little longer. I don't want to grow up and face all those responsibilities right now," She ranted, throwing her hands up in the air in exasperation.

Link paused, thinking carefully about his old friend's words. He could understand, to a degree. Ilia had been through a lot, and should be allowed to have a breather. But on the other hand, that was the precise reason Link disagreed. He breathed out deeply, knowing she was not going to like his answer. But she had asked his opinion and she was going to get it.

"Ilia," He began quietly and gravely. "I think you should start learning to be mayor,"

"What? You're agreeing with him? Why?" She cried shrilly, clearly affronted. Link winced, aware people were starting to stare.

"It's a good idea to...learn, everything you can. To _prepare _yourself for the future," He explained slowly, more thinking out loud than speaking to her.

"What are you talking about? Are you saying there's going to be another war?" She whispered, horrified at the far away look in his sapphire eyes.

She'd seen too many of these looks on his young, boyish face lately, and she didn't like it. She understood that he had seen hardship, but the fighting had changed him in ways she hated. He went to war a carefree, playful boy, but had returned a hard, troubled man. He was no longer _her _Link.

"No, I'm not saying that," He amended soothingly. "What I'm saying is, you don't know what's going to happen tomorrow. It's best to know everything you can so you can face anything knowing you've tried your hardest,"

There was quiet for a while as she studied his face. There were lines, scars she didn't remember. He was restless, she knew. She couldn't predict him any more and that scared her. Somehow, in her heart, she knew she was losing him. Link wouldn't stay in Ordon forever.

"If I become mayor, what will you do? Shepherd the goats for the rest of your life?" She wondered, barely audible. Carefully, he shook his head, contemplating his next words. He couldn't look her in the eye.

"No. I'm going to ask your father to recommend me for the Foot Troops,"

He grimaced at her gasp. It had been hard to say. He knew it was crazy. He never even knew such a thing existed until half an hour ago, and he had already set his heart on it. But never before had anything sounded so _perfect _to him. It was as if this chance had been created solely for him, and he wasn't about to miss it.

"You're _leaving_? To _fight_?" She hissed, her breath coming out as a wisp of cloud in the cold air.

"No. The war's finished, there will be no fighting," He corrected gently. He was starting to feel immensely guilty seeing the petrified look on her pretty face.

"Then what are you joining for?" She demanded, tugging his sleeve.

"To make something of my life Ilia. You had to know I couldn't stay here herding goats until I die. You know that's not me," He implored. She scowled at him.

"So you're going to be a soldier? For what? Pointless bloodshed, undeserved glory-" She broke off bitterly.

"Of course not. I'm going for _me_. For you, for Ordon. For the Princess Zelda, for Hyrule," And to satisfy the beast in my heart he wanted to add but he knew it would only scare her more.

"Princess Zelda. I knew she'd crop up somewhere," Ilia scoffed, removing her hand from his arm and rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" He asked disbelievingly, eyes widening at her surprise change in tactic.

"Is it true what they say? That she's the spitting image of the Old Queen? That her face is so devastatingly beautiful the stars fall out of the night sky in shame?" She spat in disgust, face twisted with jealously.

"What? Yeah, she's pretty, I guess. I only met her a couple of times. I never took much notice, I had more important things to think about. What's gotten into you?" He asked skeptically, shaking his head.

What did Princess Zelda have to do with anything? He wouldn't even see her. He would be at the the barracks or the encampment, far away from the palace. He'd probably never see her again, maybe before they went on a campaign she'd see them off or something. He wouldn't actually talk to her, or get to know her. So what on earth was Ilia saying?

"Just forget it Link," She sighed in frustration, rubbing her temples.

"Ilia, don't be like this," Link begged quietly.

Sadly, Ilia shook her head and traipsed up to her house without even a glance back. Link sighed this time and stomped off towards the ranch in annoyance, ignoring all the villagers who had watched their exchange and were openly staring. No doubt the place would be buzzing with gossip before long.

This was just further proof he and Ilia were completely different people nowadays. He just could not understand her, try as he might. They had never argued like that before, and it unnerved him. He didn't like being on bad terms with anyone, and knowing Ilia was upset with him was distressing.

Fado gladly rushed off to prepare the goats and products that would be off to market tomorrow when he saw the foul mood Hyrule's hero was in. Usually he'd stay and chat before ending his shift but the boy's stormy expression and clipped answers put him on edge. In fact, he didn't think he'd ever seen Link look so irate, especially not before he went away. The war had almost turned him into a different person.

Link settled down on the grass, grumbling to himself as he watched the goats graze and trot around the paddock. The late afternoon sun was watery and hurt his eyes. Snow would fall soon, and he would be bored stupid for the rest of the season. There wasn't much for him and Fado to do when their cattle was cooped up inside due to the bad weather.

It didn't take long for Epona to join him. She must have got fed up with wandering around the spring and realised it was time to be at the ranch. She'd come a long way from being a shepherd's horse. She'd been thrown into the midst of battle without a smidgeon of training and emerged a warhorse as skilled as any noble's. Link was immensely proud of her.

She folded herself beside him, reminding him of the times they lay together for warmth when he was a wolf. Sighing, he petted her nose, his anger slowly starting to evaporate from the mare's calming presence. She had to be bored here too, surely. No other horses to make friends with and nothing to do all day but chase some goats at sunset.

"You'd love to come be a soldier with me, wouldn't you girl?" He asked softly, twisting her mane gently around his fingers. She whinnied enthusiastically. "That's a yes then," He laughed.

Ilia just didn't seem to understand. She was happy to spend the rest of her life here, she had a proper role. What could Link do? The village already had a swordsman in Rusl, and he knew Colin would be far better suited to inherit that than he. Colin didn't have a restless spirit, the urge to travel and experience every adventure the world had to offer.

Eventually, the hours passed and it was time to round the goats up for the night and lock them up. It wasn't even exciting any more, galloping after goats. They didn't fight back, just bleated in annoyance and reluctantly padded into their stalls. Jumping fences was pointless, there was no thrill attached to the activity any more. He didn't know how Fado came back day after day. Finished, he dismounted and said goodnight to the older man.

Dejectedly, he made his way to Rusl and Uli's for dinner.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

A.N: Thank you for the lovely reviews, watches and favourites. You're all so sweet. I wasn't planning on updating so early but I'm eager to please lol. In response to a review, this was sort of inspired by the ending of TP yes, although I think I read somewhere, not entirely sure where, that Link ended up becoming mayor of Ordon, which I instantly disagreed with. First of all – what about Ilia? Surely she would inherit the role? And secondly, I just couldn't see Link settling down to run the village after everything he'd been through. Maybe that's just me, I don't know. What do you guys think?

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A Wolf in Goat's Clothing

Chapter Two

Dinner was a quiet yet pleasant affair, mostly made up of Rusl retelling his days training for the Foot Troops. Link was fascinated by it all, despite how brutal it sounded. There were so many tests, so much hardship, Rusl had explained. He recounted rising at dawn to run miles to build up his stamina, weight lifting for hours to build up his strength. There were weeks spent just on hand-to-hand combat alone before they were ever allowed near a weapon of some sort.

"It's terribly difficult. Not many men I know could survive it," Rusl said sagely, leaning back in his chair, his stomach full.

Uli began clearing the dishes, humming softly to herself. Colin was nearly falling asleep at the table but he was adamant he would stay up to hear the stories. Link listened eagerly, never before had anything seemed so exciting. He'd never wanted much for himself in this lifetime, but this, this he wanted with all his heart.

"_I_ will," He announced determinedly.

"Yes. I've no doubt about that," Rusl inclined his head in respect, slowly raising his cup of mead in a sombre toast.

Full and sleepy, Link padded towards his tree house after bidding his family goodnight. Epona was already settled, whinnying softly as she slept. He patted her fondly on the head and ascended the ladder, grateful he didn't have to be up too early to let the goats out. He wouldn't be able to lie in though, he'd have to look after them whilst Fado went off to market.

He lit his lantern, yawning widely. It took effort to light a fire in the hearth but he soon had one roaring. The whole house was bathed in a warm, flickering light, keeping winter at bay. Tiredly and carefully he shed the weaponry he wore, starting with the Master Blade and finishing with the dagger at his hip.

He placed them next to the chest that housed his hat, tunic, chain mail and other items he'd acquired on his journey. It probably seemed silly to keep them, but he just couldn't bear to throw them away. He straightened, groaning slightly at the stiff muscles and sore wounds. He'd go take another bath in the spring tomorrow. It was slow going but the healing properties of the water were gradually knitting him back together.

A quiet, uncertain knock at the door startled him, which he was thankful for. Too many a night had been spent brooding on the war, the Twili, even Princess Zelda, since he got home. He lost too much sleep over nightmares and worrying about nothing. He crossed to the door, welcoming the distraction tonight.

He was surprised to see Ilia stood there, looking sheepish and wrapped up tight against the winter chill. Moonlight shone against her cheeks, giving her a pale, ghostly complexion. There was no anger left in him from this afternoon, only a numb tiredness, so he stepped aside without a word and let her in. She rushed straight over to the fire, warming her hands.

"I...wanted to apologise," She murmured eventually, after he'd shut the door on the cold night.

"I'm sorry too," He said with a smile. He crossed to stand beside her.

She turned to face him, her cheeks rosy from the outside temperature. Firelight glimmered in her pale eyes, shone on her straw coloured hair. She was pretty, in a cute, girl next door kind of way, Link decided, although he knew that long ago. There just wasn't that butterfly of attraction fluttering within his stomach any more. He'd lost it somewhere during the war, and he didn't quite know where.

"It's okay. Father and I came to an agreement. You were right. I need to grow up, face my responsibilities. I'm going to start my lessons after Mid-Winter," She declared tenderly, dropping her eyes shyly to the floor.

"That's great Ilia," He commented genuinely, though he sensed the strange awkwardness between them. She nodded.

"I've...also told him about the Foot Troops. He's going to send a letter with Jaggle and Fado tomorrow morning," She informed him, her voice gentle.

"Thank you," He spoke sincerely, taking a step closer and placing a hand lightly on her arm. She looked up at him, her eyes desperate and longing.

"Promise me something," She demanded, placing her hands on his shirt, pressing lightly against his chest.

"Anything,"

"Don't forget me. Or Ordon, when you go off on your adventures," She implored, searching his sapphire eyes.

"I promise,"

She smiled widely, satisfied with his honest answer. She lightly brought her hand up to brush the soft, flushed skin of his cheek, tracing his jawbone. He blushed under her touch and lowered his eyes. Gradually she caressed his lips, her fingertips as smooth as silk.

Before he knew what was happening, she had removed her fingers and affectionately pressed her lips against his. He didn't know why he kissed her back, probably a mixture of curiosity and impulsiveness. He closed his eyes instinctively, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to his chest. He was mixed up in the moment, his thoughts all over the place.

It was she who deepened it, entwining her arms around his neck and opening her mouth. He responded without thinking, nipping tenderly on her soft bottom lip before giving in completely. He stumbled backwards onto his bed, dragging her with him. She obliged, leaning against him without breaking contact. He moaned against her mouth, pulling a face as her weight aggravated his injuries. She mistook it for desire however and reacted with fervour.

He gasped as her icy fingertips slid underneath his shirt, brushing against his skin and disregarding the bandages hidden by the linen. Lost in the heat and suddenness, he allowed her to wrench the shirt over his head without hesitation. It fell to the floor, swiftly forgotten. It was only when he leaned backwards, he felt a sharp stab pulse through his chest. He grimaced, breaking off their kiss.

"Ilia, stop,"

He grunted and staggered to his feet, delicately clutching the wound Ganondorf left him with. He stood next to the fire for a while, regaining his breath, his thoughts. It was stupid, what just happened. He knew why she initiated it, and he was a fool for encouraging it. He'd enjoyed the passion, the feel of her satin skin, but that was it.

"What's wrong?" She whispered, coming to stand beside him.

"I know what you're doing. It won't work," He sighed, rubbing at the bandages. The pain was beginning to subside. "You're trying to force what isn't there anymore,"

He jumped erratically as she placed her hands on his biceps and rested her cheek against his bare back. She exhaled, causing him to shiver at the tickling sensation, and eyed the bruises and scars littering his defined shoulder blades.

"You're not the same person," She breathed, her fingers lightly stroking his arms. He shivered at the goosebumps that arose from her touch.

"Somewhere, things changed," He quietly agreed. Spots of crimson were beginning to creep through the white linen on his torso.

She delicately kissed his shoulder blade and he shuddered again at the feathery sensation. It almost felt like she was saying goodbye. Sighing, she spun him around and started to undo the knots on his bandages with the patience of a saint. He rubbed his nose in embarrassment, cheeks ablaze, suddenly painfully aware of his naked top half.

He sat on the bed as she unwound them, humming to herself like Uli did. It was making him feel sleepy. For once, it wasn't awkward between the pair, the air cleared. He felt drained, worn out. The gash was bleeding sluggishly, giving a slight ache. She soaked the used bandages in the jug of cool water at his bedside before wiping the blood away, leaving his skin clean and wet.

"I tried. To be like I was," He murmured, watching her as she pressed against his chest to encourage the clotting process.

"You've just changed too much. Otherwise, well, it might have been perfect," She paused to give him a sympathetic smile before continuing.

She was right. Before the war, they would have been perfect together, the mayor's daughter and the ranch hand. It almost sounded like a fairytale. But he was no dashing prince. He had baggage, and secrets he couldn't share. No princess should have to deal with that, no matter how long they'd known each other. He was just grateful she understood, and had given his joining the Foot Troops her blessing.

She left after re-bandaging him, and Link lay awake for a long while afterwards, his head spinning. He was glad there were no hard feelings, or awkward unrequited ones. But Ilia knew things were no longer the same, although she'd had trouble admitting it at first. Maybe it changed when she lost her memory? No relationship could stay the same after something like that, no matter how hard they tried.

Life in Ordon went on in pretty much the same fashion over the next few days. Bo sent the letter that morning and they'd heard nothing since. Link wasn't too worried, everyone would be busy preparing for the upcoming Mid-Winter festival and had little time for anything else. Ordon was no different. Still, he hated this anxious restlessness. He didn't even want to think about the possibility of his application being denied.

The day before Mid-Winter he rose with the lark. Daily sword practice had been moved indoors after the onslaught of snow they'd received over the past couple of days. It was awkward in his cramped living conditions but it was better than no practice at all. He was pleased and relieved to see his body was back in top physical condition once more, it was frustrating feeling so achy and stiff.

There wasn't much to do now the snow had set in. The goats remained locked up in the stables with Epona for company and all Link had to do was help Fado feed them and muck them out later in the afternoon. It was so mind-numbingly boring that Link found himself wishing for the dryer months so he could go riding once more. Epona hated being cooped up indoors as much as he did.

It was mid-morning when he decided to go see if Uli needed any help. He'd already scarfed down a few pieces of delicious goat's cheese and soft bread for his breakfast but he was still feeling peckish. No doubt Uli was baking some tasty oatcakes ready for tomorrow. She would surely give up her edible treasures to this poor, malnourished waif. He chuckled mischievously to himself and went outside.

He whistled to himself as he walked, boots crunching the fresh, frozen snow. Not for the first time he was grateful for his kid leather gloves and warm woollen clothes. Goddess knows what he'd done if he was caught on the road in this weather. Coming into the main village, he was alarmed to find the Postman stood next to Pergie's shop, looking around in complete confusion and clearly lost.

"Hey! Looking for Mayor Bo?" Link asked kindly, approaching the red clad man. He instantly relaxed, pleased to see a familiar face.

"Mr. Link! Hello! It was you I was looking for actually. I have a letter for you Link, a package in fact!" He exclaimed enthusiastically, rummaging around in his bag.

"Me?" Link blinked in surprise. Now that he was finished with the heroics he thought his life would be pretty much post-free again.

"Ta-da!" The Postman presented him with a large, neatly wrapped parcel as if it were made of gold.

For a sudden, fleeting second, Link thought it was what he had been waiting so desperately for since Market Day two weeks ago. His heart caught in his throat and he hardly dared to breathe he was so excited. Then he saw the Hylian Royal crest stamped on the front and he deflated. As unexpectedly nice as it was to receive presents from Princess Zelda, it was no letter of acceptance from the General.

"Thank you," The hero said politely, trying not to show his disappointment.

"You're most welcome. Now, could you point me in the direction of Miss Ilia? I have a letter for her from Telma of Castle Town," The Postman went on cheerfully, oblivious to Link's discouragement.

"Sure. It's that one there, over the river," Link nodded in towards the Mayor's home.

"Many thanks. Onward to mail!"

And with that the older man trotted down the hill, huffing and making all kinds of noises at the exertion. Link sighed and shook his head almost fondly. That Postman had been a rare source of amusement for Link throughout his perilous journey, and it was refreshing to see that he was just as jaunty and comical as ever.

Curiosity piqued and displeasure forgotten, Link continued towards Rusl and Uli's house, eager to open his package. It had to be from Zelda, if the crest was anything to go by, but what was she doing sending him gifts? They hadn't even spoke since he escorted her back to the palace. She'd wanted him to stay, to introduce the world to Hyrule's hero, but he wanted nothing more than to return to Ordon and sink into his own warm, cushy bed.

If he was honest, he believed life at court would be just as tedious, if not more, than here. Unless you were a knight, or a squire of course. He'd dreamt many a time about being whisked off to the palace to undergo a knight's training for eight years. The Foot Troops weren't quite the same, but hopefully that fantasy would become a reality of sorts in the near future with any luck.

Rusl and Uli's cottage smelt divine. It reminded him of the glorious scent wafting from the baker's at Castle Town. Uli's Mid-Winter oatcakes were village legend. He and Colin would go around delivering batches of the rich, fruity cakes that evening, just like they always did. Link was looking forward to it, but right now his stomach was grumbling impatiently and he was very eager to satisfy it.

"Hey Link!"

Colin greeted him first, bowling into him at great speed and enveloping him in a tight hug. Link laughed and returned the gesture, offering regards to his sanguine foster mother, who was elbow deep in pastry. He placed his package on the table before going to see the baby girl in her crib. She had a pretty name, Link thought, 'Cora' had a pleasant tone. Colin followed, keen to show off his sister in all her beauty.

"What have we got to eat Uli? I'm starving!" Link grinned cheekily as he entertained the small child with his fingers.

"Starving?" She repeated, scoffing in disbelief. "Honestly boy, anyone would think I don't feed you!"

"I'm a growing boy!" He protested with a whine, causing Colin to snicker quietly. By the village's standards, Link was no more a 'growing boy' than Sera was.

"You'll grow fat!" Uli warned, but she extended him a plate of sweet pasties all the same.

He and Colin took one without question and instantly tucked into them, their simultaneous moans at the taste were thanks enough. His mouth full, Link pulled the parcel towards him and began to undo the tight knots holding to together. It had been reasonably heavy, but nothing strenuous. He didn't have a clue what it could be. Uli and Colin watched inquisitively as he unfolded a letter slipped underneath the brown paper. It was written in an elaborate, loopy handwriting that he had difficulty understanding.

_Dearest Link Ruslsson of Ordon, _

_Greetings. I hope you are well and in good health after your adventures. I would like to take this opportunity to thank you for your impressive services for Hyrule. Without your heroic deeds she would have indeed fallen to ruin. Myself and my subjects are forever in your debt._

_Please accept this humble gift with my gratitude for your hard work. I hope it will aid you in any and all future endeavours. I would also like to formally invite you to attend court any time you wish as Hyrule's guest of honour. You shall always be most welcome. _

_Take care and have a pleasant Mid-Winter._

_Yours sincerely,_

_HRH Princess Zelda of Hyrule_

"What's it say? Who's it from?" Colin wanted to know, tugging at his sleeve enthusiastically.

Dazed at his fortune and their future monarch's generosity, Link placed his half-eaten pasty back onto the plate and passed the parchment to his foster mother to read aloud. He dusted crumbs from his fingertips and proceeded to unwrap the rest of the packaging with nervous, trembling hands. He'd never received a present as lavish as this would be!

As the crinkly paper fell away, the flash of shining silver almost blinded him. Meticulously folded was a tunic of the brightest chain mail he had ever seen, including those in the prestigious shops in Castle Town that he could never afford. Awed, he delicately held the edges and lifted the garment into the light. There were three, audible, concurrent gasps of reverence. Woven into the minuscule links were tiny, circular emeralds which glittered beautifully in the firelight.

"Wow!" Colin breathed, his eyes as wide as saucers.

"Why would she give me this?" Link whispered, stunned and frightened at the Princess' courtesy.

It was as light as a feather, probably only as heavy as the tunic he wore now. It looked sturdy and well-made though, probably as tough as Lizalfos hide. He was suddenly aware of the Tri-force pulsing ever so slightly on his left hand, and he inhaled sharply again. There was magic in this armour. She'd infused it with endless protection sorcery no doubt.

"She obviously thinks very highly of you," Uli commented proudly, inspecting the matching leggings that had been hidden underneath the tunic.

"This is _crazy_," Link stammered. "She can't do this for me. The money she must've spent! I need to send this back. I...I..."

"Link," Uli placed a calming, steady hand over his own trembling one. "Accept the gift," She instructed softly.

"But Uli. _Look _at it! Pure silver! And _emeralds_! It's probably worth more than the whole of Ordon!" He protested hotly.

"Yes. You deserve it," She said simply, letting go of his hand and wiping off bits of dough her palm had left behind.

"But..." Link carried on weakly, looking dismally at the present in his lap.

"Link, _Princess Zelda_ gave this to you! It'd be rude to give it back," Colin stated wisely, patting his big brother's knee.

Link sighed and folded the chain mail up and bundled it back up into the paper. Colin and Uli were right of course. It would be a huge insult to the Royal Family if he were to send it back – it would seem like he disliked it. And he certainly didn't! It was a stunning piece of craftsmanship, he couldn't help but feel honoured at her thoughts for him. Numbly, he took up his pastry and started chomping on it again.

"You must go and thank her soon. Perhaps after Mid-Winter once you've received your letter from the General," Uli mused thoughtfully, returning to her baking. "We'd have to see if we can tailor you a new dress tunic. You outgrew your old one years ago,"

He shuddered at the idea of dress tunics and shirts and breeches. Horrid, flouncy, uncomfortable things. He'd be damned if he wore them voluntarily. And if he went to court he'd have to wear them _every single day._ He fought off a groan of terror. He'd seriously rather fight Ganondorf again. Without a sword. At least then he wouldn't go insane.

He didn't know what it was about the idea of court that repulsed him so much, besides the clothes of course. He didn't like the thought of unnecessary etiquette, being nice to people you didn't like. Never being comfortable, or being able to say what you pleased. No, he'd much rather be a part of the light cavalry with the Foot Troops. He'd be much more at home with the scuffles and the mess and the bad language.

News of Link's gift soon spread around the small village, and he was inundated with requests to see the magnificent armour. But he took it home and locked it within his chest. He dare not even try it on, let alone actually wear it, in fear of damaging it. Rusl was incredibly proud, boasting to all who would listen about his son's magical donation from the Royal Family. It wasn't long before the kids would start singing "Zelda and Link sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" at the tops of their voices. Link just blushed horribly and bitterly told them all to shut up.

Mid-Winter passed quietly for Ordon, much like it had done for many years now. He was almost glad to return to normal after the festivities though, he was sure he'd put on five pounds due to Uli's oatcakes alone. He'd no reply from the General, but he tried not to think about it. Rusl had assured him these things take time, but he was still edgy. It amused him that people spoke as if there was no doubt he would get in. To start with he did too, especially after all he'd done for Hyrule. Now he was not so sure.

"What on earth is the matter, General? Surely it cannot be all bad," Princess Zelda chortled at the older man's thunderous, weathered face.

"My apologies, Your Highness. I have had a lot of applications for the Foot Troops this year. I am afraid I am struggling to inspect them all," He confessed, looking up apologetically from the papers he had brought to the meeting.

Zelda nodded her understanding and allowed him to continue with his work whilst they waited for the others to arrive. She'd called this meeting to evaluate the army's effectiveness in light of the war and how they could improve it. Generals of each division had been ordered to attend, along with some of her personal advisers. Everyone had been so busy with Mid-Winter and repairing the castle and getting their lives back on track, she couldn't blame General Naxen for bringing his paperwork with him.

She watched silently as he perused each letter of recommendation at length, impressed with his dedication as he scribbled notes to help him decide. He would have to turn down a lot of applicants, but he was determined to choose those that would best serve Hyrule. She noticed that one letter he read once then put it aside without making a single note. Frowning in confusion, she tilted her head to catch a glance at the application.

Link Ruslsson of Ordon. She gasped – was it the same boy? The hero of Hyrule she owed her life and kingdom to? But she'd offered him a complimentary place at court and he'd politely declined. What interest did he have in the army? From the impression she'd got from him during their short time together, he was shy, very secretive. Yet hard-working, fiercely loyal, hated being rendered useless. But he wasn't a noble. He wouldn't be able to join her warband by becoming a knight, though she could imagine him desperately wanting to. After the war, the Foot Troops were his only option. Commoners weren't allowed to undergo a knight's training. It was a very strict law, enforced by many ancestors before her. It wasn't in her power to change it, no matter how much she may want to.

"Pardon me General," She began politely.

"Yes, Princess?" He responded, looking up from his work in a daze.

"May I read this?" She asked, indicating the letter in question.

"Of course, your Highness," He frowned, clearly confused at her odd request.

Zelda nodded her thanks and delicately picked up the parchment. Other generals and members of her council slowly began to file in as she read, but she paid them no heed. This was the same Link, she was sure of it. The letter detailed his great deeds, from defeating King Bulbin to conquering Death Mountain and gaining the trust of the Gorons. The soon-to-be monarch found it both humbling and interesting to see that his dedication, skill and care as the village's ranch hand was treated with the same admiration as his heroic services. She'd made up her mind.

"General Naxen," She addressed quietly, lower than the hubbub from the other occupants of the room.

"Your Highness?" Once again, he met her eye patiently.

"Excuse me for prying, but can you please tell me why you have not made any notes for this applicant?" She enquired, fixing him with an intense look.

"In truth Princess, I was not quite sure what to make of it. There have been a few reports lately of young men masquerading as the hero. I was not sure if it was a hoax or not," Naxen admitted thoughtfully, taking back the letter to consider it once more.

"It is the very same, I am sure of it. Link told me himself that he was a shepherd, and the names of the children he rescued that are mentioned. He spoke very fondly of them. Would a hoaxer know that?" She wanted to know, her sapphire eyes blazing with sincerity.

"I suppose not," Naxen agreed slowly, regarding the letter in a new, appreciative light. "In that case, Link Ruslsson of Ordon is a yes then," He placed the paper on a different pile, probably successful applicants she figured, and offered the young woman a warm and reassuring smile, his greying moustache dancing at the corners.

"My thanks, General. My only concern is that I believe Link's gifts will be wasted as a member of the light cavalry," She fretted, pulling a face at the grooves in the table as she tried to imagine Link following orders he disagreed with set by a superior. She wouldn't want him arrested for treason, especially when she knew his opinions could be trusted.

"Perhaps he should be instantly trained up as a commanding officer," Naxen mused, tapping his pencil to his stern mouth absent-mindedly. Zelda shook her head, auburn curls bouncing at the action.

"He would never accept that. I mean no disrespect to your suggestions General Naxen, but from what I have gathered, Link dislikes any kind of special treatment. He would prefer to be treated just like any other Foot Troop member," She argued softly. She almost smiled in amusement as she imagined his reaction to her Mid-Winter gift. She'd have liked to have seen that.

"An admirable yet frustrating quality," Naxen chuckled lightly. "Very well then. The boy will have to be promoted, and quickly too, once he has completed his induction," He nodded, satisfied with his idea.

"That sounds plausible. Thank you General," She inclined her head in gratitude.

Reluctantly she proceeded with the meeting now that all required were in attendance. She still felt Link could do better than a mere officer, but without nobility in his blood, that was as high as he could go as a commoner. With his experience and skill he deserved to be a lieutenant at least, if not a General. He shouldn't have to answer to anyone, and, if he could overcome his initial shyness, he would make an efficient leader.

He had to be dissatisfied with his lot if his application to the army was anything to go by. That boy deserved a lot more, she passionately decided. Even if he hadn't carried the Tri-Force of Courage, he was destined for great things, that much was obvious. Zelda couldn't help but think she would have been drawn to him no matter what. There was a strange charisma, a likeable charm about him.

And she would help him in any way she could. The enchanted chain mail was the least she could do. Helping him succeed in his new career would only be in Hyrule's best interests. She would find a way to get around the law. Perhaps she could unearth some blue blood from somewhere.

She was certain he would be grateful for her efforts. She wasn't sure if it was down to the Tri-Force, or if it was because they had fought for Hyrule together, but there seemed to be an unexplained bond between them. She had felt relaxed in his presence, as if they had known each other for years before. She knew that she could trust him with anything, and that he would never judge her. She blushed to even think of it, but his boyish good looks didn't hurt either!

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

A.N: Many thanks once again for the lovely reviews, they make my day. As you may or may not have noticed, I'm attempting updates every Friday. This WILL slow down I'm afraid. But I'm trying my hardest, I'm writing chapter five as we speak. I have to warn you that due to the nature of the story, there will be quite a lot of O.C's. I can't send Link to the army without O.C's lol. There's also a swear word, I'm trying hard to keep it rated T but if the bad language becomes common then I'm afraid I'll have no choice but to up the rating. Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A Wolf in Goat's Clothing 

Chapter Three

The beige coloured parchment was crisp and fresh, looked odd sat on his grubby, scratched table. It smelt earthy and refreshing though, and he couldn't stop staring at it. The black spindly letters were inked perfectly, the Hylian royal crest stood proud at the top. Reeve Naxen, General of the Foot Troops that made up the light cavalry of the Hylian warband, had signed his name at the very bottom, the final stamp on Link's newest adventure.

"I told you they couldn't say no boy," Rusl crowed boastfully, clapping a hand on his foster son's shoulder.

Link didn't know what to say now it was here. He'd been hoping, but a tiny part of him refused to believe a shepherd boy like him could ever catch a break. But here it was. His letter of acceptance. He was going to join the army. He was absolutely terrified, but he couldn't wait. He wasn't Rusl, there was nothing holding him back now Ilia had given him her blessing.

It was time to embrace the man he was about to come.

"What if I can't do it?" Link whispered, barely audible in the circular room.

"Nonsense!" Rusl scoffed, removing his hand to pick up the letter and inspect it for the millionth time. "You defeated Ganon almost single-handedly! They'd be fools to turn you down. I'm surprised they haven't already offered you a commanding position,"

Link kept his mouth shut. He'd mentioned Midna to no one. She was his and Zelda's little secret. She had been the voice of reason in his ear, stopped him from rampaging into the war head-first. It would be foolish, selfish and an insult to their friendship for him to claim he had won the war 'single-handedly'. No one would believe him if he told them about her, so it was probably best to stay silent.

"I don't want to be a commanding officer," Link argued quietly, fingering the crumbling wax seal that had held the envelope together.

"Link," Rusl sighed softly and took the seat opposite the young boy. Fatherly, he placed his large warm hand atop Link's. "You want to serve Hyrule as best as you can, right?"

"And Princess Zelda," Link added fervently. Rusl nodded but pursed his thin lips together. That was another thing he wanted to talk about.

"Yes. Well. I think, and I'm not just saying this because I'm your father, but with your skill, your experience, and, most importantly, your temperament, you would make a fine leader. Modesty is an admirable quality Link, but don't let Hyrule suffer because you're too shy to take on a commanding position," Rusl advised wisely, looking Link squarely in the eyes.

Link blushed at the praise and glanced away. He instead gave the letter his attention once more, fiddling nervously with the edges. Rusl sensed he was uncomfortable and removed his hand with a sigh. Link was a son any father would be intensely proud of, but he just wished he would come out of his shell a little more. Some well-earned responsibility would do him good.

"I'm only eighteen Rusl, I'll probably be the youngest there. No one will listen to me," Link protested, shaking his head. He shuddered to imagine it – no grown man would take orders from a mere boy!

"Princess Zelda is 'only eighteen', but her men would be loyal to her even beyond death," Rusl contended, his tone soft and contemplative.

"You're right," Link breathed, his eyes wide with realisation. If only he could be as respected as Princess Zelda!

"I just wanted to discuss one more thing with you," Rusl continued, pleased that Link had at least opened up that idea for consideration.

"Anything," Link shrugged, suddenly feeling a lot less overwhelmed at the path that lay before him.

"Princess Zelda. You appear to..." Rusl paused awkwardly, searching for the correct words. "Hold her in very high esteem," He finished delicately.

"Yes...?" Link frowned, clearly not understanding.

"She is a very special woman, I can see why you do. She is honest, and kind, and intelligent, and very, very beautiful," Rusl hesitated again, as Link nodded his agreement. How best to approach this? He didn't want to cause any embarrassment for his young charge, especially when today was supposed to be a day of celebration. "She is also...very important. I know she is very grateful, and clearly appreciates you too Link, but..." Rusl broke off again, unsure what to say. Thankfully, Link finally caught on.

"But it isn't likely I'm going to see her again," He concluded, staring hard at the table again.

"That's right. It would be...unwise of you, to hope that...your ardour was returned," Rusl suggested softly, regarding him sympathetically.

"I understand Rusl, but it's not like that," Link murmured, his cheeks turning pink once more.

Maybe not just yet, Rusl thought to himself, but it will be soon. He could see it coming from the way Link spoke of her. His eyes would light up as he thought about her, when he praised and respected her. Link may not be aware of it yet, but Rusl knew the boy was falling for her. And he didn't want Link to be crushed when he realised the futility of it – it wasn't fair.

"Very well, forgive me for prying. You should concentrate on your career, it will be a very exciting time for you," Rusl smiled fondly, relieved to see Link grin widely at him, the sombre topic swiftly forgotten.

His last few days in Ordon were almost like a dream. It was as if those remaining moments were in fast forward and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He wanted things to slow down so he could just pause and get his bearings. However, before he knew it, the day of his departure had arrived and he found himself packing Epona's saddlebags, ready for their journey. The snow was starting to clear now and the road through Hyrule Field would an easy, relaxing one.

He was giddy with nervous excitement. So much so Epona twitched and whinnied uneasily underneath his skittish fingers. What would base camp be like? Who else had applied? Who was his commanding officer? These questions and dozens more hailed his thoughts as he securely knotted the ropes and straps. He had absolutely no idea what he would be doing tomorrow and couldn't wait to find out.

The morning dawned crisp and cool. It was dry for now but there was a biting wind, forcing him to wrap up tight in wool and furs. He would be glad when winter was over and he could pull out his spring garments. All these layers made combat difficult. At least now the threat of being ambushed by hoards of Bulbin had decreased. He'd despised the bulky clothing on his journey, although it had probably saved his life nearly as many times as his sword had.

Rusl passed him the last bag, grinning widely like a maniac. Link swore his foster father was even more excited than he was, if that was possible. The older man had gloated about it so much, Uli was getting severely fed up with it all. He knew a part of her would be grateful when he'd left just so she could get some peace – and he didn't blame her!

He turned and blushed deeply to see the amount of people that had approached to wish him farewell. Basically the whole village had surrounded them to pat him on the back and offer him good luck. He shook many warm, weathered hands and embraced many comforting, cheerful bodies. Soon, the crowd dispersed, leaving just Ilia and his family. He'd promised Bo he would make Ordon proud and he was determined to accomplish that.

"What do you have to remember to do, Link?" Ilia asked sternly, folding her arms and fixing him with a piercing look.

"Take care of Epona," Link replied obediently, patting the faithful mare on the bridge of her nose.

"And write every day. And eat properly. And remember your manners," Uli launched herself on to his lean frame, clutching desperately at him and continuing her endless list of tasks in between grief-stricken wails.

Link laughed and rubbed her awkwardly on the back, starting to feel his throat tighten with emotion. He would miss her, Goddess knows he would miss his mom. Throughout the awful war, he wanted nothing more than a cuddle from his mother and for her to tell him it would all be okay. But he was a grown man now. Time to face the next stage of his life.

"I will Uli, I promise," He assured her, smiling warmly as she pulled away, wiping at her face clumsily.

"I'm gonna miss you Link," Colin sniffled, cradling his baby sister close.

"I'll miss you too Colin. But you need to stay here and look after Cora," Link smiled, dropping to his haunches to be eye-level with the boy. Colin nodded enthusiastically.

"I'll do my best!" He grinned.

Link gently squeezed his younger brother's shoulder and peered into the face of the baby girl he held. She watched him with large, round, curious eyes, remembering his friendly face. He smiled sadly. He didn't know when he would be coming home, not liking the fact he would miss out on her growing up. Who knows how big she would get in his absence? Would she even know who he was? He planted a delicate kiss on her button nose and rose to his feet.

"Take care son, and remember, whatever happens, we're proud of you," Rusl promised, his usually gruff voice soft and sincere with deference.

"I know Rusl, thank you,"

"And we love you," Uli added warmly, reaching over to kiss his cold, rosy cheek.

"Love you too," He reciprocated, throat constricting painfully.

They said their heartfelt goodbyes then went on their way, leaving him and Ilia alone. She saw the pain in his eyes and said nothing, just enveloped him with a hug. He buried his face into her clean, straw-coloured hair, composing himself. When he withdrew, his eyes were dry and his emotions in check. He drank her in, committing to memory her face, her clothes, her voice, her smell.

"I wonder if you'll meet some beautiful, proper city girl? If I'll be jealous?" She speculated, smiling affectionately.

"Don't be silly. You know I'm not going for the girls," He protested weakly, shaking his head.

"Will you visit when you can?" She asked, shivering as a chilly wind blew from the west.

"Of course I will,"

"Look after him girl," She turned to Epona, petting her lovingly. She laughed as the horse neighed her agreement.

"I guess I'll see you soon then," Link declared forlornly, tugging nervously at his jacket. He always hated goodbyes.

"See you soon," She repeated tenderly, embracing him one last time.

He swung himself gracefully onto Epona's back before he could change his mind about the whole thing. He never realised how difficult it would be to willingly leave home, especially when he had no idea when he would return. It could be weeks, months, even years. He rode hard and didn't look back. He knew seeing her mournful face would break his resolve.

It wasn't until he'd passed Faron Woods and reached the vast plains of Hyrule Field did he begin to feel better. Thundering over the hills, kicking up clouds of dust restored his vigour and he couldn't help but let out a whoop of joy. _This _was freedom! _This _was where he belonged. Nothing bothered him in terms of creatures – the bright,watery sun and nippy winds kept them all at bay.

His enthusiasm brought him to Kakariko Village sooner than planned, but he knew it was foolish to keep riding. He had no camping supplies or the ability to transform once night fell. He could enjoy a peaceful, leisurely afternoon visiting the Shaman of Kakariko and the Gorons of Death Mountain before continuing to Castle Town tomorrow morning.

He found everyone hospitable, and was pleased to see the village prospering due to the fine business of Malo Mart. The inhabitants had returned to repair and occupy the run down houses, and the street was now bustling with life. All offered him friendly greetings and couldn't do enough for him. The room at the inn was comfortable and a welcome luxury – he did not expect this at the barracks!

Despite this though, he was eager to leave bright and early the next morning. He was full to bursting with nervous energy and couldn't wait to get started now he was so close. It was raining heavily but that didn't heed his progress. Epona slipped and slid through the mud but still he rode on. By the time they reached Castle Town, it was mid-morning, and both rider and steed were drenched and filthy.

The base camp was on the edge of town, tucked into a corner to the south, far from the palace and chaos of the town centre. He'd never paid it much heed before, but as he drew closer he couldn't help but notice the huge, wrought iron gates and high crumbling walls. There was a guard outside, dressed in the navy livery of the Foot Troops. He was a young man, Link saw, probably not much older than himself.

"Good afternoon," Link greeted politely, dismounting and approaching slowly and respectfully. "I'm supposed to enrol here today,"

"Officer Rozensson ain't gonna be happy. Yer three hours early," The man commented, his accent a thick city drawl.

"I...my horse is fast," Link offered lamely in ways of an excuse. The man shrugged, clearly unable to care any less.

"Stables're to yer right. Officer Rozensson's study is past the training grounds, near the armoury," He explained listlessly, eyeing up the country boy before him.

Link thanked him, suddenly aware of his own broad Ordonian accent. He led Epona through the gates, vaguely wondering if all the boys that had enlisted would be city lads. He'd never paid much attention to his speech before, too focussed on the tasks before him. But after his brief conversation with the guard he realised just how noticeable his country inflections were. He hoped no one would make a point of it, he didn't like feeling so self-conscious.

The stables were huge, easily dwarfing the one back home. This one smelt marginally better he decided, scrunching up his nose, probably because it was devoid of goats. They were clean though, despite their fullness. He had to lead Epona all the way to the back to find an empty, comfortable stall. He couldn't help but laugh as she cast an appreciative eye over her cushy new pad.

"D'you mind guarding my things, girl? Just while I go find this Officer Rozensson. Then I'll come give you a bath, I promise. Okay?" He asked kindly, patting her nose apologetically.

He waited for her to whinny her ascent before setting off to find Rozensson. He knew he could trust her – just let someone try and steal his belongings, they'll be sorely surprised! He hoped Rozensson wasn't going to keep him long, he ached for a bath and clean clothes himself. His tunic was stiff with dried mud and his feet were so chilly he didn't think they'd warm up for days. Thank Din the rain had let up.

He passed many buildings on his way to what he assumed was the training grounds. He didn't have a clue what they were. They were all in disrepair, their walls eroding and thatched roofs threatening to blow away with the wind. One stunk worse then the stables at home – a stomach-churning rotten egg stench. He sincerely hoped it wasn't the mess hall.

It wasn't long before he reached the training grounds, and he was instantly impressed. There were courts devoted to every kind of fighting arts imaginable, from ordinary fencing and hand to hand combat, to staff fighting and halberds. Most men practised unsupervised in groups but some he noticed were strictly watched by stern-faced officers with hoarse voices.

He couldn't wait to get started. The standard of these men was unbelievable. They were wild, brutal, aggressive, yet graceful and dignified at the same time. He even saw the odd few Gorons dotted within each class, moving with the same finesse and speed of the Zora. Similarly, he saw Zora deliver blows with terrifying power. He felt far from frightened of them. Instead he felt the blood-lust of the beast stir deep within his heart, desperate to join them.

He turned his wide, eager eyes to the nearest court and saw two men engaged in a sword duel, yelling and panting with exertion. Link watched their every move hungrily, taking in their stances, their techniques. He didn't notice his body twitching with excitement as he thought about how _he _would fight. How he would have ducked then, swept his blade to the left, twisted underneath and flicked his arm to end the duel in one swift, deadly movement – tearing into soft, warm flesh and spilling -

"You boy! What're you doin' here?"

Link jumped half a mile out of his skin, his passionate reverie quickly destroyed. A large, dark-skinned man strode towards him, his face like thunder. Link's first, startled thought was that he was a giant from the ancient tales Uli used to tell him. Then he saw the dark blue apparel, the golden stripes on the arm that indicated a superior rank, and he gulped nervously.

"I...I'm supposed to enrol today, sir," He answered politely, wincing at how his meek voice shook.

The officer towered over him, glaring murderously at his dirty tunic and dishevelled hair. He looked older close up, a lot older than Rusl. Wrinkles framed his dark, hard eyes and around the frown he wore. His muscles bulged though, clearly demonstrating his strength. Link felt like a small child before him. He'd always thought he'd been reasonably tall before, but he was only half this man's size.

"You?" The giant asked incredulously, regarding the skinny boy before him in disbelief. "What's your name boy?"

"Link Ruslsson. Of Ordon. Sir," Link replied obediently. To his great surprise, the man burst out laughing. His grating, booming guffaw caused some of the soldiers to halt their practice and stare in astonishment.

"_This _is Hyrule's hero?" The officer asked in between breaths, wiping tears of amusement from his eyes. "This..._runt_?" He continued to chuckle, and a few of the men even joined in.

Link blinked in shock, feeling his cheeks beginning to burn with embarrassment. He honestly didn't know what to say. He'd known people to underestimate him before, but to actually laugh at him was a completely different level. He waited for the man to compose himself, all the while fighting to keep his growing frustration under control.

"Is this Naxen's idea of a joke?" The giant demanded, still smirking broadly.

"I'm not a joke!" Link snapped furiously, his eyes ablaze.

The boy's expression actually caused the older man's smile to vanish, and he regarded him thoughtfully. He paused to consider the boy's lithe frame, his hostile stance, and those wild, piercing eyes. A warrior all right, but a tempestuous, untamed one. He had his work cut out for him if he was to hone this beast into a soldier.

"Hm, it seems the mouse has the spirit of a wolf. Better curb that temper boy. I'd have no trouble handin' out punishments on yer first day," He warned, his tone sharp and now bereft of amusement.

Link bristled, physically biting the tip of his tongue to avoid verbally lashing out again. It'd been a mistake the first time. It would be a bad idea to irritate his commanding officers, they had the power to make his life here a living hell. Not only that, but Rusl had cautioned against bad behaviour – three warnings and he would be sent back to Ordon in shame.

"Yer early," The officer commented dryly.

"I left Kakariko early in case the rain held me back, but my horse is fast," Link responded, aware of his clipped, short tone. From the officer's face, he was aware of it too.

"I didn't want an excuse. Y've got damn bad manners for a _hero_. I don't know how they do it in Ordon, country boy, but here in the city it's polite to at least take a bath before visitin' yer commandin' officer," He scolded, eyeing the boy's filthy clothes with distaste.

Inside, Link boiled with rage, his cheeks burning hot. How dare he? It was one thing to completely underestimate him as a result of his size, but to actually insinuate that people from Ordon were dirty and unhygienic was just plain rude. He hoped this man wasn't Officer Rozensson, he'd hate to deal with him on a day to day basis. He'd be kicked out faster than he could say 'Hyrule'.

"Go clean yerself up Ruslsson, then be here on time. I can't be doin' with time wasters,"

And with that, the big man continued on his way, past Link and the various training courts into one of the finer buildings on the complex, probably the officers' quarters. Around him, the soldiers were returning to their practice, some sharing a chuckle at the humiliation of the country boy, others shooting him sympathetic looks. However, Link was blind to their empathy, preferring to growl hostilities to himself and stalk back towards the stables.

He let himself in through the large, wooden doors, grumbling under his breath at the officer's unjust insults. He was determined to turn up at enrolment as clean and fresh as a shiny new pin just to prove that people from Ordon weren't dirty and smelly goat-herders. He stomped down the aisle, crunching straw and muck under his boots and ignoring all the horses that watched him in bemusement.

What he saw in Epona's stall made him stop his rant and stare in amazement. A middle aged man, who was even filthier than Link himself was, held a bucket of soapy water and had been washing Epona down, her tack lying on the floor amidst his bags. From the way the mare had closed her eyes leisurely and flicked her tail, she was enjoying the pampering.

"What are you doing?" Link asked in alarm, his anger swiftly forgotten.

The man jumped erratically, slopping water all down his front. He spun comically and fixed his beady dark eyes on Link. His skin was tough and grubby like leather, his clothes covered in hay and horse muck. When he spoke, his breath reeked of stale ale and Link couldn't stop staring at his brown, misshapen teeth in morbid fascination.

"I wasn't touchin' any of yer stuff, I wasn't!" The man defended himself, waving his brush as if to prove his point.

"I know you weren't," Link said impatiently. He could clearly see none of his bags had been tampered with. "That's my horse. What are you doing?"

"Cleanin' 'er," The man answered slowly, as if it were painstakingly obvious.

"I know," Link huffed in irritation. "But she's my horse, I take care of her,"

"It's my job t'look after the 'orses. That's what they pays me for!" The man protested hotly, wielding his brush again.

"It's your job?" Link repeated, frowning in confusion.

"Aye! I'm an 'ostler. They pays me t'look after the masters' 'orses!" He explained, his vigorous arm movements causing water to spill everywhere again.

"Oh. Well. Thank you. I didn't know there was someone to do that. But I can do it, you know. I like looking after Epona. I promised...someone, that I would," Link explained kindly, coming into the stall properly to take over.

"Epona. Pretty name fer a pretty mare, eh?" The man crooned, rubbing the creature fondly on the bridge of her nose.

Link sighed and began clearing up her saddle and other pieces of her tack that had been cast on the floor. It was clear the man had ignored Link's request and would continue to bathe Epona whether he had permission or not. No doubt when he got started on his training he would be grateful for the extra help. The hostler had good intentions as far as Link could see, and it would be nice to hear a friendly word.

"I'm Link," He introduced himself, offering his hand. He was tempted to add 'From Ordon' out of habit, but on second thought deemed it unnecessary.

"I'm Keel. Nice t'meet yer. You one of the new 'uns?" The man asked curiously, shaking the boy's hand and wetting it through.

"Yeah. I'm a bit early though. Just got an earful from one of the officers," Link scowled, remembering the man's hateful words.

"D'ya know which one?" Keel wanted to know.

"Nope,"

"It's Rozensson y'want to avoid. Mind you, they can all be bastards, but Rozensson's just downright' _nasty_," Keel admonished with a spooked shiver.

"Nasty?" Link echoed uncertainly. The officer from before was bad enough.

"Aye. Sent one man into Hyrule Field after Lizalfos on his own just 'cause he failed inspection," Keel replied gravely.

Link shook his head but didn't say anything. Rusl had remonstrated that it was going to be tough but this was already hard to bear, and he'd only been here thirty minutes. Still, Rusl had done it. All those men on the training courts had done it. Link was made of strong stuff. He would do it too.

They finished the job between them, neither of them saying much. Before long, Epona was clean and fresh and enjoying a well-earned meal. Link was pleased to see she had settled in well, comforted by Keel's gentle words and soft touch. The hostler knew his stuff and loved horses, leaving Link no doubt Epona was in good hands.

Link followed his new friend's directions towards the sleeping quarters near the end of the encampment. They were also neglected, and he found that his room was cold and dank. He forlornly looked around at the dissolving stone walls, the drab, scratchy sheets on the bed and dripping ceiling. This would be his new home, for who knows how long?

He noticed the other bed in the corner and felt his curiosity pique. A room mate would be interesting, a chance to make a friend in this place. He had no friends other than those in Ordon, and he briefly wondered if he'd make a good friend. He'd tried his best in regards to Ilia and Midna, and hoped that would be enough.

He dumped his stuff on the nearest bed, feeling far too wound up to take any care or even begin unpacking. He didn't have much time left anyway, especially as he wanted to bathe before meeting Rozensson and the other new recruits. He forced himself to open up one of the bags to find clean clothes. He'd left most of his Ordonian clothing behind, much to his dismay. As practical as it was for a ranch hand, the many layers and accessories were unsuitable for a soldier.

His callous fingers brushed against the cold, smooth steel of his new chain mail. He paused, briefly considering wearing it just to make a point. To prove that he wasn't a joke, but a saviour. To prove that Princess Zelda, Hyrule's future queen, believed in him. However, he quickly decided against it. It would be egotistical of him to show off like that, and he didn't want to give the wrong impression. Still, he couldn't just leave it out for anyone to take.

Casting his eyes around, they fell on a small, wooden chest at the end of his bed. There was a rusty, copper key inside, allowing the occupants to lock away their valuables. Link hurriedly but tenderly stashed away his precious armour, along with his sketchbook, the lode stone from Midna and the special weapons he had acquired on his journey.

Satisfied they would be safe, Link slipped the old key into his pocket and gathered up his clean tunic and breeches. He didn't quite like leaving the room unattended but the communal baths were down the hall and his room mate might arrive early too. He guessed it was just something he'd have to get used to. Hopefully there wouldn't be many around.

He needn't have worried. The new arrivals weren't here yet and all the other soldiers were still practising. He bathed in the chilly, dirty water in relative peace, turning the murky liquid brown from the mud and dust he was caked in. Not the perfect bath, but a damn sight better than Lake Hyrule, which stunk like a swamp and made his skin crawl, especially after fighting that disgusting, slimy giant insect. He shivered just thinking about it.

He dried off as fast as he could and dressed at the speed of light. Chatter was emanating from outside, suggesting that practice had halted for now. No doubt the hot, sweaty men would want to bathe before filling their bellies.

He just slipped into his room as they spilled into the dormitories, loud and obnoxious from the morning's activities. He wasn't hungry, which was lucky, because he didn't fancy facing all those older, rougher men right now, especially if they remembered him from earlier. He knew he was being silly, he would have to face the masses sooner or later, but for now he'd rather put it off.

He felt jittery and on edge as the minutes ticked by. He was dreading meeting this Rozensson, hoped the impression he'd developed already was false. At least he could find comfort in the fact that there would be others in the same boat as him. They would probably be feeling just as shaky and unsure and would find reassurance in the common ground.

In what felt like no time, the bell signalling the end of mess resounded thunderous and condemning throughout the halls. It was time for the men to return to practice and for Link to go to his enrolment. With legs like jelly, he rose and forced himself to stand up. He felt like throwing up. If only Midna was here, whispering encouraging insults into his ear. He could face anything they threw at him if only she was there.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

A.N: So it's not actually Friday, my apologies! I have been busy, couldn't get around to proofing and posting. As stated in the last chapter, chapter five will more than likely not appear in one week's time. I have started work on it but we shall see. Fingers crossed it won't be too long. In the meantime please enjoy chapter four.

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A Wolf in Goat's Clothing

Chapter Four

Link took one more quick glance in the mirror and nodded to himself, pleased with his appearance. He was squeaky clean and practically glowing. No one could possibly think anyone from Ordon bathed with their goats in the mud from looking at him! He'd show everyone. This shepherd wasn't going to take any more of _that _talk.

The halls were empty once more, his footsteps echoed around the dark, airy stone building. There was a light drizzle outside, turning the sky a murky grey. Spots of mud flecked his boots as he walked, but he couldn't do anything about that no matter how lightly he stepped. The camp was more or less deserted, everyone had abandoned the outside courts in favour of the sheltered practice halls.

Once inside the officers' quarters, he took a swift moment to dust sprinklings of rain from his cap and shoulders, and furiously wipe the soles of his boots. Rozensson's study was just down the corridor, it wouldn't do for him to trample muck through it. He hoped to Din that Rozensson would be fairer than the officer he met earlier. It was bad enough getting in one superior's bad books on his very first day, let alone another.

As he walked, he noticed these quarters were much fancier than those of the soldiers'. There were no cracks in the walls or leaks in the ceiling, letting in drafts and drips. There were a few pictures too, various works depicting heroes and legends. The place was clearly well looked after, the servants must've took a lot more time and care here.

Coming around the corner, he was pleased to see a group of young men gathered around Rozensson's study, not speaking to one another and looking as green as Link's clothing. He took his place at the back, grateful he wasn't late. No one said a word, just stared at the floor or looked dead ahead, a few bags at their feet. Link thought they all appeared ready for a funeral rather than embarking on exciting training.

He was surprised at the range of people in attendance. There was only six boys including him, but it was as if every part of Hyrule was represented here in this tiny corridor. What stood out the most was one of the hugest Gorons Link had ever seen. Most Gorons carried heavy, chunky muscle beneath their tough hide, but this one seemed more...round. He couldn't have been very old, but when he moved his whole body wobbled with layers of fat.

Next to the Goron was a young boy from Kakariko who Link vaguely remembered from his time there. Funny, he'd have thought the innkeeper would have let him know there was someone from the village enrolling today too, they could have travelled together. Still, the boy seemed friendly enough. He offered Link a wide, open smile, his bright eyes shining with wisdom and experience beyond his years. He was an old soul, much like most in Kakariko.

Two others were clearly Hylian. They were pale-skinned with light eyes, fair hair and pointed ears. One was about Link's age, with a sharp, sneering face. He was quick to silently leer at the quiet boy from Kakariko and the rotund Goron. Link frowned, instantly taking a disliking to the boy. The other was older than everyone there, clearly feeling exasperated at his younger company. He wore a martyred expression, but nodded to Link in respect as he passed.

The final boy was a Zora, slim, slender and proud. He was taller than Ralis, his eyes darker and his skin had an aqua-coloured sheen to it rather than a deep cerulean. He held his lean head high, regarding his companions and environment with distaste. He eyed Link's thread-ware tunic and worn boots as if he'd never seen anything so hideous. Link ignored him. His time with the Zora had showed him they were a conceited race, and that he shouldn't take anything personally. That was just how they were.

They weren't kept waiting long, but long enough for the nerves to set in. Link fiddled with a loose thread on his cuff to stop his hands from shaking. He didn't do well in formal gatherings. He didn't do well in social situations, period. It took him ages to feel comfortable around people, and even then he preferred the company of one or two close friends. Still, all these awkward public interactions had to be better than a lifetime of boredom.

The other boys were silent and kept to themselves, probably fretting about the same things he was. It was cold out in this corridor too. The whole complex was like that Link had noticed, full of crumbling icy stone instead of warm, solid wood. Everything here was so different to Ordon, he didn't know how he'd ever get used to it. It was all man-made and dull, there was nothing earthy or natural about any of it.

The sound of a handle twisting made them all look up, their faces a mixture of nausea and apprehension. The door they surrounded creaked open and out stepped Officer Rozensson, their teacher for the next year at least. Link's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach and he had to fight the urge to turn on his heel and sprint all the way home. It was the officer from before, as stern-faced and gigantic as ever.

"C'mon lads, what're yer waitin' fer? File in, we ain't got all day!" He barked, glaring daggers at them and standing aside so they could scramble into his office.

Link ended up being at the end of the line, and, with an inward groan, saw he was the smallest, scrawniest boy there. Even the lad from Kakariko was a good half a head taller. This was just going to add more fuel to Rozensson's cruel fire. He was observing them all now, twisting his wrinkled and scarred face into appalled expressions. He almost scoffed out loud as his eyes fell upon the Goron. Link had an awful feeling that he wouldn't be the only one Rozensson took a severe disliking to.

The room itself was as bare as the one Link had been given. It seemed that the officers were still treated like the commoners they were, even if their leadership skills were appreciated. Still, it was in good condition. It was clean, and the furniture was sturdy and well-made. The plush chair behind the desk probably cost more to make than Link's whole house. Everything seemed to be worth so much more in Castle Town and Link was finding it a hard thing to adjust to, even now. He'd always begrudged paying paying extortionate prices for items he knew were cheaper and better made in Kakariko or Death Mountain.

"What the hell has Naxen sent me?" Rozensson muttered in disbelief, leaning against the back of his desk.

He favoured his left leg, probably an old troublesome war wound Link surmised. Nobody spoke, either because they daren't or they didn't quite know what to say. He couldn't be that bad, Link desperately hoped. Surely all the stories were exaggerated to frighten off the newcomers? He couldn't be as truly _evil _as everyone said he was, surely.

Rozensson got to his feet once more to confront the first boy – the older Hylian who had nodded to Link. The younger man's serious face didn't alter as Rozensson stared him down, and the officer seemed to respect that. His face softened slightly as he took in the lad's long, floppy blonde hair and chiselled face, clearly recognising the features.

"It was a shame your father died in the war boy, he was a good man," Rozensson nodded gravely.

"Th-thank you sir," The older boy's voice caught slightly in his throat, the only thing that betrayed how much the grief still stung.

"Alex, isn't it?" Rozensson enquired, no trace of antagonism. The boy nodded in agreement. "Well then, Alex Rispahsson, if you follow in your father's footsteps, you an' me will be just fine,"

There, Link thought happily, proof the old dog wasn't all bad. He'd clearly respected this boy Alex's father and trusted his son would be just as worthy to become a Foot Troop member. It was all nonsense talk to frighten the newbies. After all, why would anyone stay in the army if the officers were so brutal? The man just had some negative pre-conceptions of Ordon, but Link was going to set that straight and then there'd be no problem.

Rozensson nodded his approval and moved on, eyeing the other younger Hylian thoughtfully. The boy drew himself up to his full height, puffing out his chest proudly. This clearly had no effect on the officer. He merely raised a dark, unimpressed eyebrow.

"Name, boy?" He barked. The boy flinched slightly but swiftly recovered, determined to make a good impression just as Alex Rispahsson had done.

"Mido Sethsson, sir," He answered obediently. Link tried not to pull a face. Even his tone had been pompous. "Perhaps you know my father also? He's a very wealthy merchant on the East Side of Castle Town sir. Seth Booflesson,"

Rozensson frowned and denied that he'd ever even heard of the boy's father, let alone knew him. Mido instantly deflated, his chest falling and shoulders drooping. Link wanted to snicker. He looked like the type who was used to utilising his father's influence to both impress and intimidate people. Now he had failed, he was obviously at a loss as to what he should say next.

"Let me make this crystal clear lad," Rozensson declared, stooping so he could glare right into Mido's eyes. "I don't like arse-kissers. An' you looks like an arse-kisser t'me," He scowled.

Mido blinked and spluttered in surprise. The man had seen straight through his ruse and called him up on it without an ounce of doubt. Link couldn't help but slightly respect the man for his skill in reading people. He was always too easily trusting when it came to others, always expecting the best and then being completely shocked and devastated if they acted otherwise.

Rozensson didn't say anything else, just waited for the boy to avert eye contact in shame. There was a hint of an embarrassed blush to his cheekbones and his ears were heavily tinged with pink. It was bad enough to be humiliated by the officer, but to have these lowlifes witness it also made it even worse! He vowed he wouldn't ever let them have this over him. He would _never _be made to look a fool.

"What's brought you from yer high horse to our humble town, Zora?" Rozensson asked curiously, his voice dripping with bite.

The Zora raised his head not in defiance but in arrogance. Link inwardly pulled yet another face. Unless the Zora was careful, he'd also be on the receiving end of Rozensson's sharp tongue. He could see the creature's shiny, webbed hands shaking at his sides, betraying the fear he held within him. Link swallowed nervously. The Zora pride was just a façade to hide how frightened he truly was.

"I...I wish to make my mother and father proud of me, sir," The young, water-being murmured, his light, thin voice trembling.

"I've a great deal of respect fer the Zora," Rozensson shared, watching the boy before him quiver. "They're honourable and brave. But you're none of those, are ya boy?" He snarled.

Link bit his lip to stop himself verbally reacting. Any respect he had begun to develop for the man was rapidly dwindling. Couldn't he see the boy was literally terrified. Unless he liked your father, this Rozensson was determined to hate every single one of his young charges, be they Hylian, Ordonian, Zora or Goron. Link dreaded to think what would happen when the officer turned to the wobbling mass of a Goron next to him.

"Sir?" The Zora whispered, looking up with dark eyes that shimmered.

"See that you prove me wrong," Rozensson quirked an eyebrow in disdain until the boy looked away to hide his furious tears.

Link held his breath in anticipation, waiting for it. Sure enough, now he was given the chance to inspect the Goron up close, the man burst into loud grating guffaws. Risking a glance up, Link saw that the Goron didn't seem to mind, just patiently waited for him to finish. Link felt the anger bubble up inside at the injustice. Sure, the mountain-dweller was unsuited for war, but that was why he was here, to make a change.

"Stop laughing at him!"

The furious order had spat from his mouth before Link could even register how truly enraged he was. His face felt red hot and his stomach churned viciously. He was aware of everyone staring at him but there was no use backing down now. Someone needed to tell this man he was being unfair and brutal. There was just no need for it.

Rozensson stopped his unkind laughing to glare at Link in mild surprise. However it didn't last for long and he soon found himself chuckling at the scrawny boy's offensive stance. He turned to face him and clapped him heartily on the shoulder, causing Link to stumble clumsily in shock. It only brought on more laughter as he struggled to regain his footing.

"And _this _boys, is Hyrule's 'hero'!" The man cackled ruthlessly. Thankfully, only Mido sneered. "What's the matter boy? Are the Foot Troops not good enough fer ya? Wouldya prefer a cushy spot with the nobles?" He demanded, grinning and showing off yellowing, broken teeth.

"You are being cruel," Link scowled, trying to ignore the other boys that were regarding him in horror.

"_Life _is cruel, Ruslsson. I'd have thought you'd realised that by now, after all yer little adventures. Or were they just lies?" Rozensson smirked, watching Link's furious quaking in satisfaction.

"I am _not _a liar!" He snapped, blue eyes ablaze.

Rozensson's grin instantly vanished and he narrowed his black eyes dangerously. He recognised that look from before, in the practice courts. The boy was a wild card, an uncontrollable force of passion that was going to get him killed one day. He wondered how the hell he'd survived the war if he was this hot-headed. Surely he didn't rush into battle with Ganon with this fire ruling his head? It was time to get the boy under control before he did something dangerous.

"That's the second time you've used that tone with me Ruslsson, an' I sure as hell don't appreciate it," He glowered, voice sinisterly low. "If you speak out of turn again I'll be forced t'give you a written warnin'. Is that clear?"

Resisting the growl in his throat, Link swallowed and nodded. He looked away, suppressing the fury burning within his chest. It was getting harder and harder to calm the beast within. Only the thought of Rusl and Zelda's disappointment if he got released kept the creature at bay.

"You'll wait behind too. I don't know what yer father has been teachin' you boy, but it's time t'learn some patience,"

Link felt himself bristling at the dog against Rusl but he fought it and remained silent. The older man was just baiting him now, trying to lure him into another overreaction. He knew he needed to cool it. There was no room for rashness in war. He just didn't know if he was capable right now.

He listened to the humiliation of the Goron and the boy from Kakariko in silence for fear of invoking the officer's wrath once more. He was seething and as the meeting dragged on he felt his heart pounding. He was dying to feel soft ground underneath his paws and fresh air whipping through his fur. But that freedom was lost now. And he had to accept that if he ever wanted a normal life again.

He listened to the man go on about the rules of the encampment only with half an ear. Rusl had already explained everything to him. Keep your head down and do all you can without complaint. Don't fight, don't cause trouble. Listen to the officers and work your fingers down to the bone. That was what earned you respect in this place, he thought bitterly – obeying like dogs.

He looked up in surprise when he noticed the other boys filing out wordlessly, taking their bags out with them. He'd zoned out more than he'd realised but he was grateful to discover that the beast had curled up to sleep during his inattention. He watched Rozensson shut the door and then limp to his desk, his dark face twisting in a wince. He lowered himself into a chair with a groan.

"Sit," He ordered, peering up at Link, unamused as he vigorously rubbed his wounded leg.

Silently, Link obeyed, taking the hard chair that had been offered. For a while, neither of them spoke, challenging one another through narrowed eyes. After a few seconds, Rozensson scoffed and leaned forward, threatening him with a gnarled hand extended over his desk.

"Before I continue, I'm gonna remind you that one more outburst and it's a warnin," When Link didn't respond, he went on, glaring as if daring him to snap. "I find you rude and hot-headed, country boy, an' I don't think you have what it takes t'be in my army,"

Link's eyes flashed perilously but Rozensson noticed and carried on before he had the chance to speak out again.

"I don't care what you did before this. Y'could be the best damn swordsman I've ever seen, but I don't give a shit. _I'm _yer commandin' officer, an' I've seen better men'n you crumble. By all means, prove me wrong, but I reckons you'll be gone by summer,"

Another pause here, to see how Link's wavering control was holding up. The boy had averted his eyes, clenched his fists so hard his knuckles were white from the tension, but he remained still and quiet. Time for a lesson in patience. The man had a feeling it wouldn't be the last but hopefully it would get the lad _thinking_ before he spontaneously opened his trap again.

–

It had only been half an hour and Link's shoulders were burning. The 'exercise' had done nothing for his animosity, if anything it had fuelled it. What a ridiculous punishment! He'd been instructed to stand there in the courtyard holding up two heavy pails of water for two whole hours. It was so primitive...so _stupid_. But effective, Link couldn't help but conclude. Another hour and a half of this and he'd certainly think twice about talking back again. He was lucky he didn't get a warning.

It didn't help that boys would walk past and jeer at him. The older soldiers ignored him, clearly above teasing adolescents. His stomach growled loudly and he groaned, suddenly regretting skipping lunch earlier. He'd miss dinner too, much to his annoyance. The ache probably wouldn't have been bad if he'd had some energy to begin with.

Another agonising half hour later, Mido trotted towards him from the mess hall with the tall Zora boy in tow. He was greedily chomping on a greasy chicken leg and Link had to squash the urge to dump the buckets and snatch it out of his hands. Instead, he cautiously watched them approach and ignored Mido's smug smirk.

"Would you look at what our hero's been reduced to, Zuya?" He goaded, eyeing Link's discomfort gleefully.

"It perhaps makes a change from goat manure," The Zora, Zuya, commented dryly. Mido snickered.

"Is there a problem?" Link snarled, flexing his knuckles and causing the pails to wobble precariously.

"Oh, no problem country boy. It's just there's an _awful _smell, and we wondered where it was coming from," Mido said with false brightness. Link said nothing, just narrowed his eyes and waited for the jibe. "Smells a lot like _goat shit_, don't you think so, Zuya?"

Link couldn't resist the feral growl emerging from his throat, but it had the desired effect. Mido observed him warily, unintentionally taking a step back. Zuya however didn't notice the animalistic sound, and continued, bending forwards to fix Link with a beady, mistrusting eye.

"We're sharing a room, and if I _ever _find my things stinking of goat manure, there'll be trouble," He hissed menacingly.

Link scoffed at the absurdity of it all. The day this Zora cause him any hassle would be the day he sold Epona. He couldn't believe he'd actually felt _sorry _for this creature that afternoon. He'd clearly been terrified of Rozensson if his trembling and tears had been anything to go by. And now, here he was making ridiculous threats. Link wondered how much of his behaviour was influenced by Mido. Either way, he wasn't going to stand for it.

"Keep talking like that Zora and I'll give you so much trouble you'll cry for your mother, just like earlier," Link barked, painfully aware once more of his Ordonian accent compared to Zuya and Mido's eloquent pronounciation.

Zuya compressed his eyes to mere slits at the low insult, the webbed fins on his arms arching harmfully. Link accepted the challenge and held his ground, knowing that if it came to a fight he could thrash the water-being without spilling a single drop of liquid from the buckets. He sincerely hoped to Din it wouldn't escalate to that – he'd be kicked out for sure. But he could slowly start to feel the beast rousing from its fitful slumber.

"C'mon Zuya, leave the shepherd's bastard to his punishment. With any luck he'll drop the water and give himself a bath," Mido scorned, wrinkling his nose up at the smell that Link knew full well didn't exist.

"Even _that _wouldn't get rid of the stink," Zuya commented snobbishly, but he turned on his heel and followed his friend all the same.

Link bit the inside of his lip so hard he could taste blood. He flexed out the the urges in his stiff fingers as he loured after them. He was practically _aching _to force them to take back every single word but the fear of being kicked out kept him firmly rooted to the spot. It wasn't even as if he was able to go to an officer for help – that would just make things horribly worse. No, he'd have to best Mido and Zuya by their own terms.

Still, it didn't calm the beast prowling deep within his chest. It had never been so active before, always skulking in the recesses of his sub-conscious. But here, here it was stalking in the forefront of his mind, begging to be satisfied. Still hearing their laughter echoing in his ears, he tightly closed his eyes in an attempt to soothe his racing pulse.

The beast seized its opportunity and filled his veins with a blood thirsty roar. Forget following their rules. Just dump the buckets and chase them until their frantic heartbeats fill his ears and he salivates for their blood. Just sink his teeth into their tender flesh and dribble their hot, bittersweet juices down his chin like fresh fruit. That would silence their insults, that would silence them _for good_.

"Ruslsson!"

Link jumped, slopping water down his tunic and looking around in alarm. Rozensson stomped towards him, his weathered face an interesting mix of suspicion and annoyance. The boy's punishment had ended fifteen minutes ago and he hadn't moved an inch. He'd known boys to attempt to get back in his good books by suffering longer than they had to, but this one appeared to be caught up in a very powerful daydream if the involuntary twitching of the mouth and closed eyes had been anything to go by.

"Yer done here, get gone," He ordered, jerking his head in the direction of the dorms.

"Yes sir," Link murmured, still in a daze.

Absent-mindedly, the young lad turned and padded off, leaving the buckets on the tiled floor of the practice courts. Rozensson frowned and watched him go, even his gait appeared distracted. What a strange boy. The officer had no idea if all the stories about this boy's heroism were true, but he found it very hard to believe a rash, odd boy like that could defeat Ganondorf all by himself. Still, he wasn't completely unfair, he would wait to see how he performed during the classes tomorrow. If his skills were anything less than extraordinary, he'd have no choice to inform Naxen that he'd been fooled by yet another hoax.

By the time Link had reached his dorm-room, his mind was his own once more. He had no idea where that last hour had vanished to. He'd just closed his eyes for a second after Mido and Zuya had left, and the next thing he knew, Rozensson was jolting him awake. His shoulders throbbed from holding the heavy buckets for so long and he knew better than to hope they'd feel alright in the morning.

He was relieved to find Zuya wasn't in their room when he entered, probably off with Mido still. He cast a critical eye over the Zora's ostentatious belongings and briefly entertained the idea of moving everything round just to annoy him further but he decided against it for today. He didn't want it to get out of hand – Zuya was liable to accuse him of thievery.

With a drained sigh, he flopped onto his bed, pleased to see that the beast within had been shocked into submission for now. He stared up at the cracks in the ceiling, feeling the first bouts of homesickness sneaking through him. This was it. Tomorrow would be his first day of training to be a foot soldier. He had no doubt he would get through it somehow. Rusl had found it difficult, but Rusl hadn't spent months destroying Moblin strongholds or exploring lethal elemental temples and dungeons.

In the silence, his tummy rumbling was deafening. He was that zapped of energy he didn't even care. He'd give anything to be wrapped up in his own bed right now with the comforting sound of rustling leaves and bleating goats drifting through his window. If he closed his eyes he could just hear them now in the corners of his memory.

Polite knocking on his door brought him round from his reverie. With a groan he got to his feet to answer it, curiosity eating at his senses. To his great surprise it was the older Hylian from that afternoon stood there, smiling easily and holding something wrapped tightly in greaseproof paper.

"Hello. Alex, right?" Link asked in mild bewilderment, offering his hand in a daze.

"Yeah," Alex clarified, shaking hands casually. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name earlier,"

"Link. Link Ruslsson," Link answered, starting to feel a little nervous. Was this boy here to mock him too? He hoped not, he really didn't think he could keep his anger in check once again.

"You're from Ordon, right?" Alex wanted to know, his light voice full of curiosity. Link inwardly moaned – here it was.

"Yeah," He confirmed resignedly.

"That's brilliant, you'll have to tell me about it. I've always wanted t'go. Oh, here! I brought you some leftovers from dinner. The cheese ain't as good as that from Ordon, but it's pretty close,"

Link blinked in astonishment at the package he was offered. He'd been fully expecting another barrage of insults about goats but instead he was met with gifts and friendliness. He looked up to scrutinise Alex's face and saw nothing but open generosity and sincerity. Here was someone looking for a friend just as much as he was. Link couldn't have turned him away even if he'd wanted to.

"Thanks!" Link appreciatively took the offering and stepped aside. "Do you want to come in?"

Alex accept graciously, looking around in interest. He acknowledged Zuya's things with a slight frown but didn't say anything. Link didn't press it, just cleared a space on his bed for him to sit down and joined him, unwrapping the food and instantly tucking in. He couldn't help but let out a moan of gratitude, blushing heavily as Alex laughed heartily.

"I thought you'd be hungry," He grinned, selecting a piece of bread to nibble on himself.

"Yeah, I missed lunch too," Link explained around a mouthful of cold chicken.

"How far away is Ordon?" Alex inquired in interest, folding his long legs underneath him so there was more room.

"About a day's hard ride if you don't stop," Link surmised, still genuinely astounded that the young man actually wanted to know about his home town.

"Unlucky. I live in the town so I only had t'walk down the street. So how come you decided to join the army?" He enquired, fixing Link with unbroken attention.

Link fidgeted, looking away. He knew that people would want to know this. Why would anyone turn down an honorary place at court to join the Foot Troops? He knew it didn't make sense. But he didn't feel like talking about the war right now, not when homesickness was creeping up on him and the beast so aggressive. He knew he'd have to talk about it at some point, but until he knew Alex a little bit better, he'd rather keep the exact reasons to himself.

He opened his mouth to give some feeble answer, but Alex saw the pain flash in his brilliant blue eyes for just a second and guessed that the younger boy was still dealing with personal issues that the war had thrust upon him. Instead, he curbed his inquisitiveness for another time. For now, he just wanted to make a friend in this place, and Hyrule's hero seemed like a person he could truly like and trust over time.

"It's alright, you don't wanna talk about it, I get it," He smiled softly.

Link couldn't help but stare slightly, the boy was so devastatingly good looking it hurt to look at him for too long. Link had never felt self-conscious of his looks before but when faced with such exquisiteness he couldn't help but feel inferior. Whilst his own eyes were as blue as obnoxious sapphires, Alex's were like chips of pure sky. Link's own hair was a haphazard mess of pale blonde, Alex's was long, feathered and as golden as the son. This, coupled with the straight nose, angled jaw and rounded mouth, had to make him the handsomest boy Link had ever seen.

"Thanks," He mumbled, aware his cheeks were tinged scarlet. Alex waved his hand dismissively.

They chatted for the rest of the evening about various things until the servants called for the lamps to be extinguished. Link gradually felt his barriers slowly eroding as he got to know the boy. Alex offered information about himself freely and Link opened himself up in kind. He'd learnt that his father was still a sore subject, and Link avoided probing too deep. He didn't mind, after all, Alex had willingly respected his wishes and didn't once mention the war or Link's involvement in it, although he had to be curious.

He was flattered by the older boy's unfaltering interest in his life at Ordon, and talking about his home-town helped to ease his homesickness. In return, Alex good-naturedly quenched his thirst for knowledge about the Foot Troops, having learnt so much from his father. They had a great deal in common for their love of art to their appreciation for a decent blade.

He wasn't as old as Link first thought either, having only just turned twenty-one this past Autumn. He'd wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and join the Foot Troops since he was just a boy but he had to wait until his little brother was old enough to care for his family after their father's death. With each nugget of information that was revealed, Link found himself liking the boy more and more. For the first time in his life he was really looking forward to building a friendship, and with a boy his own age at that.

He got up to see Alex to the door, vaguely wondering when Zuya would return. Any boys caught out of bed once lights out had been called were to be punished. Still, it wasn't any of his business what the other boy did. Alex paused before walking off to his own dorm, resting his hand on the door frame nonchalantly.

"D'you want to meet for breakfast tomorrow?" He wanted to know.

"Sure," It didn't take much for Link to agree – he didn't even know where the mess hall was.

"Alright. My room's three doors down. I share with Groth, you know, the Goron? He's such a laugh," Alex grinned, flashing perfect teeth. Link nodded.

"See you tomorrow," He smiled.

"Link, wait," Alex interrupted, placing a slender hand on his arm. "I just wanted to say, I thought it was really good of you, t'stand up to Rozensson like that. It was really brave," He breathed, a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"Thanks Alex," Link said quietly and sincerely.

"Just...try not t'piss Rozensson off too much, alright? He has the power t'make your life here hell. He only likes me 'cause of my father. If it wasn't for him, he'd hate me too," Alex frowned, looking away to hide the angry sheen in his eyes.

"I'll remember that," Link promised candidly.

Alex studied his face for a second and then nodded, seeing that Link would heed his warning. They wished one another goodnight and Alex went to his own room, leaving Link to put out the lights, undress and clamber into bed. He wasn't laid there long before Zuya stumbled in, cussing the darkness. Link couldn't bring himself to be annoyed, he was feeling too happy and carefree at making his very first friend in this place.

Thankfully, Zuya went to sleep without so much as a scoff and Link was left to wonder excitedly about his first day of training tomorrow. The beast had long been forgotten. As he drifted off, a single word whispered and reverberated in his head. _Brave. _

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

A.N: Thank you all for your never ending patience! I apologise, but I did warn you that updates would slow down. Also thank you for all the lovely reviews, they spur me on to write quicker. Someone commented that they could almost hear Rozensson screaming in their head as if he was in their room – what a nightmare! Lol I'm sorry about that but at least he's making the right impression. Someone else mentioned that they thought this was one of the best LoZ fics out there! Wow, thank you so much! You don't know how much that means to me! How are people liking the other characters? Personally, I think Alex is becoming my favourite. Thanks again for sticking with me, I hope you enjoy chapter five!

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A Wolf in Goat's Clothing

Chapter Five

Link awoke in a very good mood. Weak, watery sunshine filtered in through the bubbled glass window, bathing the room in a yellow glow. It didn't look that bad in the sunlight, he concluded cheerfully. Humming to himself he began to prepare for the day, completely ignoring Zuya who rolled over and muttered bitterly at the merry noise.

He dressed in the uniform of plain navy breeches and tunic in record time, grinning widely in excitement. He sat on his messily made-up bed to tug on his boots when his eyes fell upon the pretty little whistle pendant Ilia had made for him sitting on the small table by his bed. He paused, regarding it thoughtfully. And then he took it and pulled it over his head without even a second thought. Its cool touch against the smooth skin of his chest would keep the beast at bay, he was sure of it.

He dashed clumsily out of the door, just as Zuya was rolling out of bed. Let the Zora be late – Link didn't care! Especially not after how he and Mido had treated him yesterday. He trotted down to the third door, ignoring all the stares he received from the other boys that were passing. Rusl had warned him of the curious attention he would receive from the other soldiers as a result of his hero status. Their gapes and whispers made him uncomfortable but for now he'd rather ignore them than confront anyone.

He rapped eagerly on the hard wood and then waited impatiently, dancing on the balls of his feet. He heard 'hero' and 'Ordon' murmured quite a lot but he focussed on the door before him and the pendant resting on his collar. They'd get bored soon enough when they realised there was nothing remotely special about him.

It was the round Goron who opened the door. Link was blown away once again at his sheer mass. He wouldn't look so disproportionate if he was taller, Link thought as he peered up in awe. The Goron grinned at him, his shiny black eyes flashing cheekily. He offered Link a hand that easily dwarfed his. The mountain-dweller enthusiastically pumped his whole arm, his jowls wobbling with the exertion.

"Hello! I'm Gor Groth, but just call me Groth," He introduced, his voice a rumbling chuckle.

"Nice to meet you. I'm -"

"I know who you are brother! Can't thank you enough for what you did for my people, hero!" Groth roared, clapping him heartily on the back. Link stumbled as his knees buckled but he couldn't help but laugh.

"It was the least I could do," He shrugged modestly.

"Fair warning, I'll be wanting a wrestling match by the end of the week," Groth challenged with a wink.

"It'd be my pleasure Groth," Link agreed amiably. Alex had been right, he couldn't help but like the pleasant Goron already. To be fair, Link hadn't yet met a Goron he disliked. "Is Alex ready yet?"

"He's just getting dressed. You humans take forever!" Groth chuckled.

He himself was only wearing the customary loincloth traditional for his race, except in the Foot Troop's livery colours. Link couldn't imagine the Goron needing much time for preparation if that was all he had to wear. Somewhere in the room behind, there was a charming laugh.

"I'm ready you impatient creature!" Came Alex's voice.

Groth laughed and stepped aside to reveal Link's new friend, fresh-faced and jovial.

"Mornin' Link!" He saluted, coming out into the hallway.

Link returned the greeting and once Groth had secured their dorm room door, the three followed the chattering masses of young men towards the mess hall. Groth and Alex were happy to converse loudly, not minding that Link chose to listen closely and take in his surroundings instead. They understood that he wasn't being ignorant, he simply preferred to get to know them first.

They met the boy from Kakariko just outside, and he murmured a quiet yet affable hello. He introduced himself as Neal Netosson, his voice slow and measured as if he thought very carefully about each word. He was an evacuee he'd explained as they walked leisurely. His family had fled Kakariko before the war and were only just preparing to return to their village. Link felt a strong stab of sympathy for the boy when he lamented that he hadn't seen his home town in over a year.

They followed the crowd across the grounds to the mess hall, the same building that had stunk so violently yesterday, Link noticed with a sinking heart. Still, his rumbling stomach spurred him on – nothing could be as bad as what he'd had to eat on the road. He'd always appreciated a decent meal and he'd sorely missed Uli's cooking when he was travelling. But he'd done without it then and he could do it again.

It was packed inside. The wooden tables were crammed with men filling their bellies ready for the day ahead. It wasn't just trainees, Alex explained to the other three. Soldiers who had passed induction stayed here too and remained until they were married. Then they would live in the city with their wives and return every day for training until they were old enough to retire. A lot remained as teachers though, too used to a life of work and unable to cope when it was taken away.

They trekked to the end of the large hall and grabbed dishes before taking them to the servers. Link smothered a wince at the lumpy off-white porridge that was ladled into his bowl with a wet slop. Ignoring the chef's glare, he turned to follow the others to an empty table. It took some searching, but eventually they found four seats at the end of a long table in one corner. The gruff, burly men also sat there ignored them, preoccupied with a lively debate.

Link slid onto the wooden bench and stared down sadly at his breakfast. Uli's porridge had been the best, so spicy and thick and creamy sprinkled with roasted Deku nuts. This was just gruel. Looking around him he saw Alex and Neal tucking in heartily amidst their enthusiastic chatter. Groth was munching on various rocks that actually looked more appetising than the porridge. So he braced himself and swallowed a spoonful.

And nearly gagged at the taste. Even the gunk he'd managed to put together on the road was better than this. He sighed and swirled his spoon dejectedly in the white mess. Though the beast was absent this morning, his homesickness was beginning to rear its head. It prickled his heart, constricting his throat and threatening to spill from his eyes.

One of the bearded, older men next to him let out a raucous guffaw, rocking the whole table with his rumbling body and accidentally jostling Link. Link flinched, bowing his head. He hated this. He was grateful for Alex's instant unassuming friendship, but all these people crowding around made him uneasy. He was trying his hardest to avoid the stares but it was as if their eyes were digging through his very brain.

"What's wrong hero? Not hungry again?" Alex asked cheerfully, nudging him.

"I guess not," Link answered softly, inwardly wincing at the new nickname. He had a feeling it would stick.

"Best to grin and bear it brother. You're gonna need your strength," Groth advised, waving a particularly chunky rock at him.

Link pulled a face but didn't reply, shoving the awful meal around his bowl. This morning had started off so well and now he just wanted to curl up in his bed and pull the sheets over his head. Maybe it would be better once they'd started classes and he could get his mind off the bad food and the ogles and the mutters. He'd done this before. He'd left home and survived on his own. He could do it again.

He only managed a couple more spoonfuls before he felt sick. Instead he stared hard at the grubby table and listened to his companions talk, focussing all of his attention on their words, their various accents and inflections. Neal was an incredibly slow speaker, but everything he said radiated the knowledge of his people. Groth was quick to laugh and joke, his booming voice friendly and welcoming. Alex's words were more serious. He had a deep voice that seemed to warm Link's very core. From the way he spoke of his family, it was clear he was devoted to them.

All too soon a servant clanged the bell to signify the end of breakfast. Link groaned, his nervous dread returning in full force. He was desperate to prove to Rozensson once and for all he was worthy of a place in this army. He was sure that once his body fell into its usual routine he would feel better. He would be reminded of why he applied in the first place. The extensive physical training was one of the reasons he had been so excited.

Alex hung back and waited for him, allowing Groth and Neal to walk ahead of them. It wasn't a bizarre sight, seeing a Goron and a boy from Kakariko having a conversation, but it was a satisfying one. All of Hyrule's races had reconciled their differences after the war, and the alliances that had been formed as a result were strong with patriotism for their homes. Link was adamant that should the need arise, the army would now be an unbreakable force.

"Are you alright?" Alex wanted to know, fixing him with a worried look.

Link winced as someone roughly pushed past. He opened his mouth, not quite sure how to put his feelings into words. Alex smiled softly, quickly understanding his hesitation.

"Don't be nervous. I'm sure it won't be too bad. It'll be a piece of cake after what you've been through," He grinned, clapping a hand on his shoulder and leading him towards the practice courts.

It was dryer today, but large, billowing grey clouds loomed over their heads. The practice courts were already filling up with men, ready to start the day's work. Many of the older soldiers, the seasoned warriors who had been there for years, were less eager to get started and were more content to debate something or other as they had no supervision. Thankfully, Rozensson hadn't got there yet, and Groth, Neal, Mido and Zuya were waiting for them.

As they approached, Link could already see vicious sneers on Mido and Zuya's faces. Alex glared at them, seemingly familiar with their snide ways, but it had no effect. Link scowled, eager to show he was in no mood to be merciful today. Neither boy showed any indication of being intimidated however, and Mido nudged Zuya playfully.

"Boy do I feel sorry for you Zuya. I bet your room stinks!" He announced loudly, his sniggering face fixed upon Link's.

Zuya didn't respond to Mido, instead directing his words to his room mate. His voice was harsh and biting, his face a hating leer. Link could not understand how two people could have taken such a strong and instantaneous disliking to him. He had done absolutely nothing to deserve their spite. In fact – he had saved their lives.

"Did you have a few nightmares last night, hero? Who's Midna?" Zuya crowed acerbically.

Link gasped in shock. How on earth did the Zora know about her? He must've been talking about her in his sleep. He didn't recall any nightmares, but if truth be told, he had that many he tried to block them out. Always the same ones. Trapped in dungeons with no escape, desperately calling her name. Some nights his lungs would overflow with bitter, grating sand as he sank further and further down. Other nights he would scream at the sensation of cruel lava melting his flesh and bones. So, so many never-ending falls into the darkness.

"Maybe it's his boyfriend," Mido sang maliciously.

Link let out a low, deep growl in the back of his throat just as Alex took a step forward. The older boy's face was like thunder, clearly appalled at such behaviour. Link barely registered it, too busy struggling to control the beast that was beginning to strain against its chains. His nerves had been swiftly forgotten, overshadowed by the anger that was bubbling up.

"Ladies!"

Rozensson's caustic snap startled them all and effectively broke up the stand off. He strode towards them, his face as hard and stern as it was yesterday. They fell into line and waited for him to reach them. The beast whimpered and fell quiet for now. Link tried not to dwell on it. It had woken so suddenly he feared it would be quick to strike again. The slightest thing could set it off.

"I hope y'all enjoyed today's lie-in 'cuz tomorrow y'won't be so lucky!" Rozensson barked, inspecting them all with a disgusted face.

Link heard Groth squash a groan of horror. Rusl had warned that he'd be up at the crack of dawn most days but his journey had him used to rough, dark mornings. The other boys couldn't say the same though, judging by their faces. Even Alex looked a little apprehensive. He didn't look the lazy type, but he didn't seem like one who would be up with the lark neither.

In truth, Link was still reeling from the mention of Midna and the accompanying insult. It hurt, to have her memory cheapened like that into some childish scorn. It had nothing to do with Zuya, and if the places were reversed, Link certainly wouldn't mention it to him. The Zora had clearly never experienced such horrifying and paralysing nightmares, otherwise he would know better. He would have to make a conscious effort not to think about her before he went to sleep. Not only did he want to avoid more teasing, he didn't want to accidentally hurt Zuya in the midst of some rage. The boy was a nasty piece of work but he didn't deserve that.

He didn't know where all this uncontrollable anger and blood lust was coming from but he had to get a grip on it and fast, before it got him into trouble. He'd never felt like this when he was travelling, but then he supposed he was distracted by the war, and could always succumb to the wolf within whenever the need arose. Now, he didn't have a release for the bloodthirsty excitement he found festering in his soul. But he'd have to find one soon – he couldn't carry on like this.

"Today we'll start with a little run. See what shit Naxen's given me t'work with. Yer gonna leave the town from the east gate, make yer way t'the bridge t'Kakariko 'n' back. Y'stop fer nothin', y'hear me? You get stalked by a Bokoblin, you keep on runnin'. You get chased by a Leever, you carry on runnin'. Do I make myself clear?" Rozensson demanded, glowering at them all.

Link muttered a grim response with the rest of them, but his heart didn't sink into his gut like theirs. He'd ran farther in the pursuit of defeating enemies and across dungeon obstacle courses. He estimated an hour to sprint it, maybe two at most. He didn't know how the others dealt with cross country running, but he had a feeling they wouldn't be as agreeable as him. Who knows? With any luck the physical exertion would dispel the beast inside.

"No rollin', alright Goron? I want ya to run it, even if it takes you 'til next Midwinter. An' I'll know if you've cheated. Trust me," Rozensson turned to scowl at Link here, the mistrust glinting clearly in his eyes.

That was unfair. Link was no more likely to cheat than the next person, but Rozensson was determined to see Link fail one way or another. Here was another person who had taken a prejudiced and immediate disliking to him. Sure he wasn't talkative, but Link figured he was at least a likeable fellow. Or so he thought anyway. But Alex, Groth and Neal didn't seem to harbour any grudges and he hadn't initially treated them any different. Then again, if these were the types of boys Mido and Zuya were, Link didn't think he wanted to be friends with them anyway.

Link followed the others absent-mindedly as they jogged off, through the encampment and out into the town. He wasn't that aware of the citizens going about their daily lives but they paid them no heed, used to the army's comings and goings by now. Groth cheerfully greeted the Goron who sold hot spring water and his son but other than that no one spoke a word, daunted by the task ahead.

His body adequately warmed up, it wasn't long before Link passed them and left them in the dust kicked up by his kid leather boots. It was just as he thought, none of them were runners, Groth and weedy Neal especially. This was a speed and stamina test, and Link had a feeling those two had already failed. It was cruel to make them do this when Rozensson knew they weren't fit enough. If Link had been in charge he'd have started with a simpler exercise to gauge their fitness levels before building them up to harder tasks like this. But he supposed he was just softer than Rozensson was. Besides, what were the chances of Link ever becoming an officer when he was already so disliked?

It was a good day for a run he concluded. The sun wasn't bright enough to hurt his eyes and the cool air prevented him from getting too sweaty. It was a little sludgy in some places but the ground was generally flat and sturdy. The entire field seemed empty, not a Moblin or Bokoblin in sight. He had assumed that since he had defeated their king, the goblin-like creatures would retreat from the princess's lands, but he wasn't about to tell Rozensson that. The man didn't need another excuse to call him a liar.

The run helped to clear his mind a little, calm the beast prowling inside. He hoped that once he had gotten used to the intense workouts he knew was ahead of him, the wolf would begin to retreat. He had no more use for its razor sharp teeth or sensitive snout, and he wished his soul would realise that. He was tired of aching for the night. His hands begged to curl into claws and rip apart his enemies. His jaw longed to wrap itself around someone's throat.

He shook his head and focussed intently upon regulating his breathing and the pounding of his feet. He needed to fight this. He couldn't give in to this desire. All he wanted was a normal life, and no normal people had wolves stalking around inside their souls. He had to purge himself of the animal, but he didn't know how, not when a part of him still revelled in the monster.

Soon enough, he could see the rising arc of the huge, natural bridge to the Eldin province against the horizon. It was a beautiful sight to see how it blended with the golden red hues of the the canyon, even in the aftermath of winter. He briefly wondered how Neal would feel when he set his worldly eyes on the path to his home town. Probably how Link would feel if he saw the bridge to Ordon right now. He'd dart across home without a second thought.

Did he actually have to cross the bridge and come back, or just touch base before returning? Rozensson didn't specify what he wanted. He was a little tired and stiff by now, possibly because of his respite over Midwinter. He spared a quick glance behind him and was surprised to see how far ahead he was. Alex was only halfway across the field, Mido hot on his heels. Zuya wasn't that far behind him, and poor old Groth and Neal were huffing and puffing at a snail's pace.

He'd cross it then and return, to give the others time to catch up. He didn't want any of them to think he was trying to show off by speeding past. If anything, he wished he was slower so he could feel more like them, like this was some impossibly evil task instead of an everyday occurrence. He could probably run the circumference of this entire field before they even managed to get to the bridge.

Why did he have to be the chosen one? Why did he have the Triforce of Courage? Couldn't Farore have chosen someone else? Sure he wouldn't have been happy staying in Ordon all of his life but he could have joined the army as a _normal _young boy instead of being cursed with unnatural speed and swordsmanship from constant warfare. He just wanted to blend in with the crowd and his name as Hyrule's hero to be forgotten. Was that really too much to ask?

He inhaled deeply, feeling the anger set in once more. Why couldn't the others be more like him, the beast wondered bitterly. Why did he have to be the only special one? They should be faster, stronger. These sheltered boys – what had they done to deserve a place here? So Alex's father had been a soldier, big deal. And what right did the others have to be here? Neal, who couldn't say boo to a Cucco. Groth, who probably ate his mother out of house and home. Mido, who only got a place because his father must have made a generous donation to the army. And Zuya, the biggest, most cowardly bully to ever walk the face of the earth.

Link gnashed his teeth, seething with hatred. None of them had done what he had. None had vicious scars from burns or Bari stings or Tektite bites. None had slept on a freezing cold floor whilst the rain howled around them and bugs gnawed at their skin. None had been terrified of failing and plunging the world into eternal twilight. None of them had defeated Ganondorf. It had been him, all of it. The least they could do was give him a challenge. He'd saved Hyrule and _this _was the thanks he got?

He wanted to turn around and dive head first into a fight. They were mocking him, he could tell. They were laughing at his attempts to make sense of the shambles his life had become. He clenched his fists and ran harder, unleashing a feral roar from deep within his chest. How could a monster like him ever have a normal life? He was no better than those Lizalfos roaming the fields with nothing on their minds but warmongering and their next meal. He should go back and make them pay, prove them right.

He snarled and spun to do just that, his feet surprisingly giving way as he stepped on a slippery rock instead of solid ground. He tumbled forwards with a yelp, throwing out his hands just in time to save his face from a nasty smash on the rubble. His wrists and elbows jolted painfully but held his weight. He breathed deep, his heart hammering from the near miss. His palms and knees stung terribly, grazed on the loose gravel. He didn't move for a long time, panting as he struggled to reign in the beast.

He couldn't keep doing this. He was going to unravel at the seams at this rate. He hadn't even been provoked this time. He needed help before he killed someone. He was going mad, he was sure of it. The stress and mental trauma from the war was slowly unhinging him. No doctor could cure madness. There was no one he could go to. No one would understand. No one could help a lunatic.

He shuddered, closing his hands upon the stones so hard he could feel the blood on his palms sticking. He couldn't leave this place, it was only his first day. But he couldn't go back to Ordon, not when the risk of hurting someone was so high. He could never forgive himself if he injured Ilia or Cora or _anyone_. He would be cast out for sure then, and he couldn't bear that. There was no one. Not even Zelda and all her magic could quell the wolf within.

"Link!"

A firm hand grabbing his shoulder made him jerk violently in hysteria. The beast roared in defence, looking up and baring its teeth savagely. Alex recoiled in horror and alarm, gasping at the wild gleam in the young boy's eyes. And then as quickly as it flashed, it vanished, leaving Link positively horrified at what he'd just done.

Alex swallowed his gasp and bit his lip nervously as he sat back on his heels to observe his shaken friend. He'd just growled as menacingly as a wolf, and Alex would swear he'd meant it too. If he'd been hostile in any way he was certain Link would have attacked – it had been clear in those piercing blue eyes. What in the name of Hyrule had the war done to him? What could Link possibly have been through to make him act like this?

Still, the animosity seemed to have disappeared now. Link hung his head in shame, despising himself for letting the wolf get the better of him like that. He could have actually bitten him, the only person he could call a friend in this godforsaken place. And where would that have gotten him? Alex would detest him, and he'd get kicked out of the army and sent off to a madhouse probably. Or carted off to the Arbiter's Grounds where he couldn't hurt anyone.

Alex paused, sensing the fear and regret emanating from the boy before him. It would do no good to demand an explanation at this moment. He would distract him with something and then confront him at a later date when he wasn't so on edge. Link was guarded and private at the best of times he'd noticed. Alex couldn't push it. He had to be patient, methodical, if he ever wanted Hyrule's hero to open up to him.

"That's really pretty," He commented softly, eyeing him warily for his reaction.

When Link merely looked up in confusion, Alex took it as an indication that he had calmed down. Slowly, to leave no doubt in the Ordonian's mind, he reached forward to take the horseshoe charm that had slipped from underneath the navy tunic for a closer inspection. Link frowned at the relaxed, gently reaction. Had Alex not even noticed what he'd done?

Alex twisted the delicate pendant in his fingers, examining it from all angles. He was genuinely interested in the item, he hadn't thought Link to be one for dainty jewellery. He wondered if it had some deeper meaning for him. Had that Midna given it to him, whoever that was? A girlfriend perhaps? Someone he'd met on his travels? Alex didn't think it was right to pry but if they were ever going to form some kind of friendship, Link had to trust him.

"Where did you get it?" He murmured curiously.

"I...A friend gave it to me," Link answered quietly, his eyes flickering away.

Alex pursed his lips, choosing his next question carefully. He'd also discovered that Link had a habit of averting his eyes when he wanted to avoid talking. Alex could understand shyness, but if Link ever wanted to progress in this place he'd have to learn to open his mouth and make them notice him, otherwise he'd risk disappearing into the shadows for good. He would also have to learn to rely on people, because he would need all the friends he could get in this place.

"Was it Midna?" He asked quietly.

He saw the recognition spark in the other boy's eyes before he hid away the hurt the name caused. Alex couldn't even begin to imagine what Hyrule's hero had been through to save their beloved home, but he was determined to get him through it. Link had saved their lives – bringing him back from the brink of despair was the least Alex could do in return. Not only was it his duty to Hyrule, it was his duty as a friend.

Link bit his lip so hard he feared his teeth would tear the flesh. He couldn't tell him about Midna, could he? It would feel like a betrayal if he shared her with anyone but Zelda. Alex would never believe what she was, what they experienced together. Still, a part of him was desperate to talk about her. Maybe that way he could prevent the memory of her from slowly fading into the darkness. Gradually he was starting to forget how musical her voice was, the vibrancy of her fiery orange eyes. Looking up, he saw nothing but reliance and patience and respect reflected on Alex's face.

Alex inwardly sighed. It was no use pushing any further. He'd offered the invitation to share and it was up to Link if he took it or not. He could only wait and hope that Link recognised the endeavour and responded in kind. Smiling softly to reassure him, Alex tenderly tucked the pendant back underneath Link's tunic. His fingertips brushed against puckered skin raised against the smoothness of Link's throat. A scar he realised sadly, but one of how many that was hidden away from prying eyes?

"It's alright. Y'can tell me another time," He suggested casually, leaning back to sit on his heels.

For a while, Link didn't say anything, and Alex wondered if he had overstepped his boundaries. But Link didn't appear offended, it looked more as if he was struggling with himself. Slowly, he shifted to a kneeling position instead, subconsciously dusting off the stones embedded into his palms. Eventually he looked at him, and Alex almost gasped at the tragic expression in those electrifying sapphire eyes.

"No. Midna didn't give it to me. No, Midna was..." Link paused, fighting for the correct words. How could he ever explain what she was to him? "She was...my lifeline,"

Link frowned at how stupid that sounded. She was much more than that, but how could he explain that without sounding ridiculous, or worse – in love with her? He almost grinned – she'd scoff at the mere idea of it. No, lifeline would have to do. Alex seemed to understand, he nodded in sympathy. Link was finally opening up to him and he wasn't about to go and question his choice of words or force him into sharing anything he wasn't ready for. However, he couldn't help but take note of the past tense.

"Where is she now?" He asked gingerly, watching Link wipe the blood from his hands onto his breeches.

"She's...returned home. It's far away. I...I don't think I'll ever see her again," Link confessed forlornly, casting his eyes past Alex, past the canyon, staring wistfully at something only he could see.

Alex opened his mouth to give condolences, hope, sympathy, anything to cure the lost expression on Link's face. However, they were rudely interrupted by steady feet thudding the dusty ground. They looked up to see Zuya and Mido sprinting towards them, their sneering faces sharing a private joke. Alex pressed his mouth shut with a snap and scowled up at them as they approached. Link eyed them warily, mentally preparing himself for the insults that were surely about to come.

The pair slowed to a stop, idling at the base of the bridge. Mido was panting harshly but Zuya looked pale, his scales dusty and dull. He was probably still getting used to the dryer air of the mainland. Zora in the army were permitted to visit Lake Hylia regularly to refresh their bodies and prepare them for their duties. No doubt that was probably where Zuya had vanished off to last night. Link was grateful, the less time he spent with Zuya the better.

"I hope you're not cheating on Midna, Ruslsson, I'm sure he'll be _so _upset," Mido leered gleefully, enjoying the shock his comment caused.

The beast within howled in distress and shattered its chains. Link leapt to his feet gnarling and growling with all the ferocity of a wild animal. The only thing stopping him from throwing himself upon them and shredding their flesh with his naked teeth was a powerful hand around his wrist. Alex had shot to his feet and held him back, resisting his own surprise and terror. The boy was lethal. One more wrong move and there would be fresh blood pooling on the rock face.

Mido retreated slightly, horrified at the reaction he'd inspired. He was downright dangerous. No wonder he'd been sent to the army. Even if this raging animal wasn't Hyrule's hero, this rabid berserker attitude alone would serve as a valuable weapon. He threw Zuya a quick glance – even he was startled. Link had halted his straining and instead glowered at them with eyes so wild it made him shudder.

"Why do you waste your time Rispahsson? Look at him – he's deranged," Zuya demanded hotly, clenching his fists and flexing the fins on his arms.

"Because we owe him our lives," Alex grimaced, stepping forward to close the distance and accept the unspoken challenge.

Link shook awfully, fighting off the urge to throw Alex aside and sink his teeth into Mido's throat. How dare he jest like that? He already felt like he was deceiving Midna in some way and then to actually insinuate such a thing was disgusting. Midna's name was not one they could toss around in silly jokes. And to bring Alex into this – _Alex_, who had been nothing but supportive and tolerant. Mido deserved to pay, and Link would gladly be the one to do it, if only Alex would let go!

"You actually believe that _he's _Hyrule's hero?" Mido scoffed in mistrust.

"Yes," Alex replied without hesitation. "My mother told me how a young boy saved her from nameless demons that howled like banshees. A boy with eyes like blue jewels and hair like pale gold and the spirit of a wolf,"

Zuya narrows his dark eyes at the Hylian's unwavering loyalty. He was a lost cause. He could see that when the boy tightened his grip when the crazed animal renewed his writhing. Alex would rather hurt himself than allow the Ordonian to dishonour himself and do something he'd regret. They were fools, the pair of them.

"He is going to get you killed, Rispahsson," Zuya hissed in sincere warning.

"Then so be it. At least I can say I didn't die a coward," Alex lashed out hatefully.

"C'mon Mido. Let's get back. This dust is making my throat burn," Zuya ordered, his cold eyes never leaving Alex's defiant ones.

Alex let out the breath he was holding as he watched them jog away. The Zora didn't know what he was talking about. He was clearly only interested in his own skin. He hadn't met many Zora in his lifetime but he knew they couldn't all be as heartless as Zuya. He'd have to keep an eye on him. The water-dweller seemed intent on smashing Link's already low morale. Alex could never let that happen, for Link's sake, and for Hyrule.

"I can't abide bullies," He spat bitterly, releasing Link now the threat was way off into the distance.

Link said nothing, barely managing to reign the beast in and force it back into its shackles. If Alex hadn't restrained him – he didn't even like to think what might've happened. Never mind the fact that he didn't have a weapon on him. He'd have killed the pair of them with his teeth and bare hands alone. He was a monster and didn't know what to do about it. Goddess knows what Alex thought of him now. If he had any sense he'd march straight up to Rozensson and demand his expulsion for their own safety. He heard Alex sigh and flinched, waiting for the fright and the anger.

"What in Din's name happened to you?" He whispered in empathy.

Link clenched his fists and looked away, knowing that if he responded he risked releasing the beast. He did not need this boy's pity, he needed his help. But he didn't know how to ask for it. How on earth could he explain how the wolf was wrecking his very heart? How could they even get rid of something like that? It felt so deeply rooted he feared no one could get it out no matter how hard they tried.

"Let's sit and wait for Groth and Neal. Then we can go back together," Alex suggested, settling himself on the ground to watch their struggling friends.

When Link made no move, Alex reached up and tugged him down to sit beside him. He'd retreated into himself now, ashamed and furious with himself. Alex couldn't blame him, he'd probably react the same. How could he help someone like that? He couldn't even guess what Link had been through, and he couldn't help if he didn't know. He would just have to wait for the young boy to share his story. He would continue his unfaltering support, his gentle encouragement, until Link trusted him enough. Only then could Alex find a way to repair the damaged soul of Hyrule's hero.

"You never did tell me about that charm," He said into the silence.

"A girl from home gave it to me. Ilia," Link explained faintly after a long pause.

He was confused. Alex was a sharp boy. Logic told Link he should be treated like the wild animal he was. But Alex was resuming their friendship as if nothing had happened. Link couldn't help but feel his chest tighten. Alex was still prepared to be his friend despite the ugly demon he could become. It was then he knew he couldn't ever lose Alex. He was going to be his lifeline now.

"Ilia, huh? What with her, Midna and the lovely Zelda it seems to me that you're one for the ladies, hero," Alex teased, winking heartily.

"I'm not interested in girls right now," Link laughed, but it was an empty one.

"Good idea. Infuriating creatures, the lot of them," Alex grinned, patting his knee.

Link smiled tiredly, watching Groth and Neal flounder up the trail in the mid-morning sun. He felt almost as if he had lost something, but as he felt Alex's hand on his grazed knee, it was as if he'd found something too. Wordlessly, he rested his head on the other boy's shoulder and closed his eyes to the world.

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

A.N: Hiya! I finally have an update for you guys! I hope you're all still sticking with this, I'm sorry for taking so long. Thanks so much for your lovely reviews, they keep me going! I'm now going to answer the reviewer asking why I keep calling past events a war. The game only focuses on Link's adventures so we don't get to see what is happening throughout Hyrule in the mean time. I find it very hard to believe that the Shadow Beasts would only attack Link (How convenient would that be!), and would in fact probably traverse the lands hunting other creatures. Consequently, the army would have been sent after them, despite how scared they were. Life for other characters still goes on outside of Link's travels, and they would have had their own battles to fight. Hence, the Twilight War. Hope this clears things up! Thanks again and enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda. No profit has been made.

A Wolf in Goat's Clothing

Chapter Six

Rozensson was not happy when the four of them returned. Link and Alex had barely even worked up a sweat jogging back with Groth and Neal. Those two were exhausted. Neal was so red and flustered he looked like a tomato, and Groth's chest heaved so hard Link feared he would have a heart attack. What on earth was Nazen thinking when he had accepted their applications? Either they were the best of a bad bunch or they had to have some particularly extraordinary talents hidden away that redeemed themselves.

Mido and Zuya sneered as they fell into place before the livid officer. Link ignored them, too frightened of reawakening the beast he barely had under control. His brain was a numb emptiness right now, focussing only on gentle breathing and listening to Rozensson's furious, barking voice. If he opened his mind up to anything else, he was risking setting the animal free.

"How can I get an idea whether yer worth my time or not if yer run together gassin' like farmers' wives?" Their officer thundered, glaring harshly at them all.

No one answered. Groth and Neal were the only ones that broke the awkward silence with their laboured panting. Link stared stoically back, refusing to be baited. If he hadn't loped back with the others, he'd probably be on his way home now by his own two feet. Either that or roaming the fields like the monster he had become. They hadn't spoken much on their way back. Alex was uncharacteristically silent and Groth and Neal had been too busy forcing one foot in front of the other.

It was nearing midday now. The other soldiers and trainees were finishing up their sessions ready for lunch. The mere idea of food made Link's stomach churn, threatening to spill the meagre mouthfuls of gruel he'd coerced down that morning. Things were not going well. He'd have to face some sort of substantial lunch, otherwise he'd have no strength for whatever torture Rozensson had planned for that afternoon. How on earth could he have been looking forward to _this_?

"You will go get yer lunch. You will report back here. And then you will run the fucker _again_, and properly this time," Rozensson snarled, his wrinkled, weathered face twisted with fury.

Link suspected as much. He was surprised he was even allowing them to eat lunch first. But then it would just defeat the point of the task if they passed out halfway through. It would give him time to regain composure, sort his head out. He would run at his own speed once more and this time he wouldn't stop and think about the others. Just his steady footfalls and the wind in his hair.

"B-but sir! Zuya and I ran it like you said!" Mido squawked in disbelief.

"I don't give a shit Sethsson. You boys have gotta learn t'be a team. If one o'ya falls, you all fall. Y'get me?" The older man's tone left no room for discussion.

Mido's face paled considerably but he nodded and fell back into line. It was a fair point, Alex surmised thoughtfully. These five boys and him were going to be a part of a regiment once they had completed their training. If they couldn't work together during schooling then there would be no hope for them once they became genuine soldiers. He would have to make a solid effort to remain civil to Mido and Zuya if he ever wanted to get anywhere in this place.

"You have one hour. Yer dismissed,"

Rozensson gave them one last glowering look before limping off to join the other officers. Link let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding. The warm gust of air blew upwards and ruffled his fringe. He cast Alex a wary glance, fully convinced the older boy was going to shout for their officer and inform him of the morning's disastrous events. And for a horrific, fleeting second, Link saw that Alex actually considered it. He saw the brief flash of apprehension in those sky blue eyes. But then it vanished and Alex gave him a wide, reassuring smile.

"C'mon, I'm starvin'," He urged, clapping him heartily on the shoulder.

Link nodded and allowed himself to be steered towards the mess hall. His mind and body were both far too drained to respond to the idle threats from Mido and Zuya as they passed. Every single muscle ached from being held so tightly and tensely. And it was only lunchtime on his first day. Goddess knows how he was going to survive a week, let alone the full induction period. He didn't even know how long that was. Years, for all he knew.

Lunch was a doleful affair. Groth and Neal were silently regaining their strength and dignity after their gruelling torture, and Alex was content to eat in silence, eyes staring off into the distance. Link was shocked to find that the earthy smell of Cucco broth was actually inviting and he didn't hesitate to satisfy his grumbling stomach.

That morning's nerves had died into a calm nothingness now he knew what awaited them. With his mind solely fixated on planning the afternoon's run, he found that the beast had settled down. If he could structure his days and organise his thoughts, he wouldn't be as susceptible to its blood-lust. His anxiety was only feeding it, a feast of fear and foreboding.

"Well that's promising brother. I was afraid I'd never see you eat a bite!" Groth's sudden cheerful rumble broke his reverie.

Link looked up, blinking in a daze before smiling softly and shyly shrugging his lean shoulders. This meal was a damn sight better than their breakfast, and he knew if he didn't eat his fill he'd be too exhausted to do anything. It was always the case when he was travelling. If he had to skip food, he soon paid for it when the lactic acid started burning his calves and his sword became too heavy to lift. Midna would often give him a stern telling off too.

"Maybe he's afraid Alex'll eat it all," Neal piped up, dark eyes twinkling with a quiet mischief.

Link grinned outright at Alex's indignant yelp. Listening to the other's laughter, he couldn't help but feel an odd sense of comfort surge within him. He hadn't felt this kind of warmth for a long time, since well before the war, when his relationship with Ilia was blossoming. His friendship with Midna, although an unbreakable, unexplainable bond, was always hampered by the potential apocalypse. Is this what friendship was? This easy, nourishing glow?

They were very different, all four of them. He hadn't once seen Groth pull a frown, even when he was dangerously out of breath and thundering across the plains, he was grinning and laughing. Neal was so timid, eyes always flitting from side to side and assessing the situation with a diffident wisdom. Yes, Link was shy too, but he had that uncontrollable temper that would undoubtedly get him into trouble one day soon.

So far he identified most with Alex Rispahsson. Alex was the logic to his hotheadedness. Alex was the calming breeze to his raging sea. Alex was the melodic voice to his thrashing roar. Alex would be the one he would lean on in years to come, and he would try his damned hardest to return the favour to the older boy. His unspoken support with this whole mess would not go forgotten.

And he knew that should he do as Rusl wished, should he eventually take on a commanding position (providing he got through initiation that is), Alex was the one he wanted by his side, from the very start and to the very end. Although, by the looks of it, it seemed Alex would be ready for that privilege (and better suited) long before Link would. If that were the case, Link would follow his command to his death.

Lunch ended far too quickly for the boy's liking. Still, they cleared their plates and made their way back through the muddy fields to the practice courts with a grim determination. It was starting to drizzle, dotting their faces and shoulders with fat drips. Link mourned for his green cap, always warm and dry. He didn't enjoy having his hair plastered to his cheeks and being chilled to the bone.

Rozensson's silhouette against the gloomy grey backdrop of sky was like an omen of doom. Link sighed heavily, his trepidation reflected on the others' faces. Groth no longer seemed as blithe as before and Neal's elfin face was nauseous. Nevertheless, they took their place before the officer without complaint and awaited their peers without so much as a murmur.

For a very brief moment, Link fretted that Zuya and Mido weren't going to turn up. If that were the case, they might as well have kissed their Foot Troop career goodbye. Rozensson would report them to Naxen and they would be instantly sent back to their families in shame. Such dishonour would never be lived down by either clan. Link would be damned if he ever brought such disgrace upon Ordon.

The two boys arrived promptly however, familiar scowls adorning their features. After a few stern words about doing the task correctly this time, Rozensson sent them on their way once more, glowering after them and banishing any hope for mercy. Once Groth's humongous form had disappeared around the corner, the man sighed wearily and limped across the courts to the senior classes.

Far too many times had he seen boys enlist purely because they thought it would be easy, a bit of fun, the perfect opportunity to make themselves 'look good'. In short, he had had enough of it. It had gotten worse during and after the war. There were plenty of kids riding off the hero's success these days. He found it hard to believe one boy could defeat the evil lord almost single-handedly when whole, hardened armies had fell at the first hurdle.

It was even harder to believe this scrawny man-child Link Ruslsson was the said hero. Up to yet Ruslsson had done nothing to support that notion. Still, who was he to argue with Naxen? The general had made his choice and Rozensson could only hope that his superior knew what he was doing. All he knew for sure was that one wrong move and Ruslsson's career in the Foot Troops would be well and truly over.

This time, Link was determined to get through the run without another disaster. He grit his teeth and centred exclusively on his steady footfalls on the rough terrain and the cool flecks of rain on his skin. It was almost therapeutic, his controlled breathing kept the beast chained up. He refused to let his mind wander to anything else – that was what caused the mishap last time and he couldn't afford a repeat offence.

He'd passed the others long ago. He didn't give himself chance to feel pity or anger for any of them in fear of sparking the animal once more. The rhythmic thrum of his heartbeat pulsed in time with his feet across the dusty ground. One foot in front of the other. Inhale, exhale. His palms stung where sweat made its way into the grazes from that morning. He welcomed the sensation, it was a welcome distraction, something to prevent him from dropping into a daydream.

Ilia's pendant was cool and calming against his collar, a constant reminder of why he was putting himself through this. He would become a soldier and protect Hyrule for her, for Colin and Cora, for the Princess Zelda. If only he had a token of sorts from Her Highness that he could keep on his person at all times, the he might find the ordeal easier to bear. He briefly considered carrying Midna's lodestone around but the memories of the wolf that accompanied the memento would probably do more harm than good.

It took him longer to complete the run than it would have done if he'd accomplished it properly earlier. It was frustrating, but he couldn't expect any less after that morning, and he'd spent most of his energy concentrating on his state of mind than his speed. Still, he managed to jog back into town around mid-afternoon whilst his peers were still near the canyon. He'd wait for his friends back at the practice courts.

Surely Rozensson would be impressed now. He was never one for arrogance, but he'd always been a swift little thing, it came from his lithe form. Rozensson had to appreciate how valuable a quality his speed was and start to rethink his unfair assumptions. Link wasn't expecting him to change his mind instantaneously, that would be foolish, but a little reconsideration on the officer's part wouldn't go amiss.

He ignored the stares he received from the townsfolk as he passed. His hair was wet and sticking up in all directions, and his boots were caked in thick, gloopy mud. He must've looked a strange sight as he tore through the town but he no longer cared. Besides, he was dressed in the Foot Troop livery, it was pretty obvious he was in training. No doubt young soldiers caused all sorts of trouble around here.

He sprinted through the bounds and towards the courts, hopefully wishing for a hot bath, a cup of steaming broth and perhaps even a gruff word of begrudging praise from Rozensson. As he approached however, he quickly saw that praise was far from the grizzly old officer's mind.

"Ruslsson! What d'you think yer doin'?" He barked gratingly, limping over to meet him.

Even panting shallowly and doubled over, Link managed to blink in shock and confusion. The man looked thunderous, as if the boy had just murdered his first born son. He struggled to straighten up, fighting for air and wondering if this was some cruel joke. He'd done exactly what Rozensson had asked for, hadn't he? So why did he have a sinking feeling that he'd somehow just managed to piss the officer off even more?

"I...I ran around the field sir," Link gasped, resting his hands on his knees at a desperate attempt to open up his chest and increase his intake of air.

"Bullshit!" Rozensson snapped furiously, spit flying from the chasms of his missing yellow teeth. "Y'honestly expect me t'believe you ran the entirety of that field in under two hours?" He demanded incredulously.

"S-sir! I did!" Link stammered indignantly, feeling the fury bubble up in his chest once more.

"Don't you _dare _lie t'me Ruslsson!" Rozensson hissed, pointing a shaking, gnarled finger at him. "I've had it up to _here _with yer damn insolence!"

Link scowled darkly, a terrifying sight when coupled with his matted hair and dishevelled form, but Rozensson did not recoil. He was _not _a liar and he certainly wasn't a cheat either! What would be the point of that? He wouldn't be challenging himself, he wouldn't be proving his worth, if he cheated. He had no reason to. This..._imbecile _just refused to believe Link was anything other than a waste of time.

"I ran it just like you said!" Link stormed, clenching his fists so tight his knuckles cracked. He could feel the red haze misting over his eyes, and he was afraid he didn't have the power to stop it.

The brutal backhand came so fast Link barely had time to register it was happening. There was a sickening crack of bone that halted everyone in their tracks. Link reeled backwards in alarm, his right cheek bone afire with a stinging pain. He raised a delicate hand to the area, staring at his commander in pure and utter horror. The anger had literally been forcefully knocked from him, and he was left with an empty numbness he couldn't quite fathom.

"I swear to the goddess Ruslsson, you talk t'me like that one more time an' I'll do everythin' in my power to kick you out," Rozensson seethed threateningly, lowering his hand.

Link simply gawked at him with wide eyes and a heaving chest.

"Yer goin' t'be up at the crack of dawn tomorrow and you are goin' to run that _again_. An' I'm goin' t'watch you. If you don't do it in two hours or less, I will personally make sure your pathetic career in this army is ended right there and then. Do I make myself clear?" Rozensson growled, flexing out the urge to strike the boy once more.

Dumbly, Link nodded wordlessly. He tried to impel his mouth to vocalise some sort of assent but it was as if something was obstructing his throat.

"Good. Now get the _fuck _outta my sight Ruslsson, before I sack you right this damn second," The man snarled, a frenzied twitch developing in his right eye.

Link spun on his heel and stalked back to the dorms, furious tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He avoided looking directly at anyone, concentrating his scowl on his muddy boots. He wanted nothing more than to transform into the wolf and unleash the beast. Running across the plains with the wind whistling in his pointed ears and howling mournfully at the full moon never failed to calm his thrashing spirit.

But he no longer had that freedom. He would have to deal with this flaring ire as best he could. He shoved his room key barbarically into the lock, turned it and wrenched open the door, slamming it shut behind him. Finally alone and able to just fall apart, he leaned back against the door, chest vibrating erratically. He clinched his eyes closed, willing away the livid tears. His throat was burning and his hands were trembling.

What was he doing? Why did he want to put himself through this for the rest of his life. Rozensson was clearly intent on making his life here miserable. Link could be the best student in the world and Rozensson would still find a reason to despise him. He'd had enough. He couldn't continue like this. It'd kill him. Either that or he'd end up killing someone else.

Suddenly, he stomped forward and yanked his bags from underneath his bed. He wasn't going to stand this any longer. Rozensson wouldn't even need to expel him, because Link was walking out right this moment. He wouldn't be able to return to Ordon, he would bring far too much shame to Rusl and the village. He'd never be able to look anyone in the eye. An endless life of wandering with Epona had to be better than life here.

He began haphazardly stuffing clothes into his bag, scowling to himself. He'd say a hasty goodbye to Alex, Groth and Neal before facing Rozensson and admitting defeat. He was throwing in the towel, waving the white flag. The officer had won the war. Link Ruslsson was not fit enough for the Foot Troops. Nobody could put up with that incessant bullying. It was inhumane.

He paused, his fingers brushing the smooth links of his chain mail. The emeralds glinted in the weak sunlight drifting in from the window. It seemed like a distant memory, receiving the Princess's gift, something from a dream even. What would Zelda say if she ever found out he'd quit? She'd had such faith in him. He thought wistfully of her rosy smile, her auburn tresses, her wise, cobalt eyes. Never had he seen her beautiful face twisted with disappoint and regret, but he could surely imagine it.

He sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping heavily. He couldn't let her down. It was bad enough disgracing Rusl and Ordon, but failing Zelda was something he just couldn't do, not when he'd fought so hard for her and Hyrule in the first place. He rubbed a shaking hand over tired eyes, his breath shuddering in his tight chest. He'd have to stick it out, turn a blind eye to Rozensson's barbs. Take the scorn that he was given without a word and his head held high.

He sank onto his bed, his bags forgotten, and buried his head in his hands. He should have stayed at home and herded goats for a living. He could have married Ilia and lived a boring but comfortable and happy life until the end of his days. He should have realised he couldn't do this without Midna. Without her he just couldn't function.

In the back of his head he acknowledged a dull thudding on the door but he ignored it. He had no desire to let anyone see him in this state. He was going to be spending his life with these people as long as he was in the Foot Troops, and he couldn't let them see how weak he really was, not when it mattered most. There was no way he could ever trust himself to be a leader of others now, but the least he could do would be prove himself as a reliable member of the team.

What was wrong with him? He'd endured so much over the last year or so, suffered so much, defeated so many enemies, and he couldn't handle one savage old man on a power trip. Midna wasn't here anymore. He would have to remember her words, recall her lessons, reminisce her voice. Maybe then he would stop causing so much hassle. Maybe then he could earn Rozensson's respect.

He looked up, his sensitive ears hearing the creak of the door handle. The wood groaned as it was pushed, and in stepped Alex, edging cautiously over the threshold. He looked just as tousled as Link was. The wind had lifted the older boy's hair at the roots, rain had dampened the golden strands. Mud clogged his boots, leaving trails along the wooden floor. His cheeks were flushed from the cold, his eyes frantic with concern.

"Link?"

Link offered him a small, false smile, which quickly morphed into a grimace as the muscles aggravated his bruised cheek. He saw Alex's eyes flit towards the welt, but he made no sound to show he had registered it, only Link noticed the ever so slight hardening of his face. Instead, Alex eyed his bags, making a swift conclusion. He sighed quietly and sat on the bed beside him, the mattress sagging under their combined weight.

"You really goin'?" He asked finally, staring at the scratches in the floor.

"No," Link admitted wearily.

"Good," There was a hint of a smile in Alex's voice, and he bumped his shoulder playfully. "Would be borin' without you,"

Link scoffed bitterly and stood up. He distracted himself by unpacking his things once more. His hands shook and he gripped his tunics tighter. He was tempted to leave it at that, but he knew Alex was looking at him strangely and was expecting answers. He was reluctant to share some of the more ruthless thoughts in his head but he convinced himself that he would gladly return the favour for the older boy if their roles were reversed.

"Safer, you mean," He corrected eventually, glaring daggers at his belongings as if they were his reflection in the mirror.

"Exactly, borin'," Alex gave him a lopsided grin but Link refused to see the humour in the situation and shook his head.

"We both know I'm a danger to everyone here Alex, including you," _Especially _him, if the boy insisted on getting so close.

"You have more right t'be here than anyone," Alex argued softly. "So you have anger issues, big deal. We all have stuff we gotta fight through, Link,"

Link almost burst out laughing. _Anger issues_? He wished that was all it was. Alex just didn't understand. This wasn't something he could control with deep breaths and soothing voices. This was something that had taken root deep within, a plague festering within his soul. Its power should have vanished when Midna left this realm, like the wolf had. Yet it was still there, lingering in the abyss of his heart. But how on earth could he explain that to Alex?

"It isn't that simple," He began with a sigh. "It's like something...takes over me. An animal," He breathed, glaring hard at the cracks in the wall.

He could see the beast in his mind's eye, as if he were peering into a pool of clear water, its surface as smooth as glass. Amber eyes stared serenely back at him, his nose a grey muzzle, his ears twitching at the slightest noise. He could see it so clearly he almost had to raise a hand to his face, aching to touch smooth skin and not coarse fur.

Alex understood immediately. He'd witnessed first hand the fierce, unrelenting hold that the fiend had on Hyrule's hero. It was as he feared then. This was not some unsubstantial problem of furor. It had probably started off that way, but something that had occurred during his travels had released the animal. It was caged within, ravaging him from the inside out. They needed to find a way to free it, before it created irreversible damage.

"Where has it come from?" Alex wondered faintly, his eyes never leaving the other boy's smaller, quaking frame.

Link swallowed. How could he retell what happened without mentioning Midna? It would already sound like some silly ghost story told to frighten the youngsters. Exactly how much could he share before Alex would have enough and scarper? It was already getting too much for Link to bear. He couldn't expect anyone else to deal with it too.

"It was at the start of the war. I was cursed, I think. I could transform into a wolf. I couldn't control it, at first, but after a while I learnt to see it as a gift. It helped, a lot. But with it came this...crazed blood-lust. I lost the ability to transform when we won the war but the wolf's spirit remains," He was paraphrasing a great deal, but it was the best he could do without going into detail about shadow beings and Midna and the Twilight Realm.

He felt drained, as if he could sleep until next Mid-Winter. He could hear the flat tones in his voice, the unwillingness to fight anymore. He hated what he'd become. He was a failure compared to his former self. The worst thing was he knew he would never be able to return to what he was before this whole ordeal. If by some miracle he managed to exorcise the wolf from his essence, he'd been altered far too much. The pieces were irreparable.

Alex chewed on his lip, thinking over this new information. Before the war he would have blown it off as stuff from fairy tales. But he'd heard some horrific stories from the past year, from his mother's chilling account of shadow demons to creeping, electrifying insects that feasted on human flesh. After hearing all that he had no trouble believing that Link had fallen prey to some supernatural ailment. In fact, it would explain a lot of things.

It didn't change anything. Alex was still determined to help the chosen one feel like a human again. He _liked _Link, found him interesting, chivalrous, dependable. Alex knew that Link could be someone he could trust, even to the end. He wanted this friendship to blossom into a bond that was unbreakable, a partnership that would be revered throughout the lands. It was true, he'd only known Link a couple of days now, but he already knew he'd found a lifelong comrade. Providing he could save him from himself.

"We'll get rid of it," He declared firmly, eyes as hard as diamonds.

"What?" Link looked at him in disbelief, whipping his head round so fast his neck creaked.

"Together. We'll find some sort of cure, a way to remove it," Alex went on, his voice ringing with determination.

Link shook his head but couldn't help smiling at his friend's offer. Why couldn't everyone be like Alex, always willing to jump in and help out without a second thought? Much like the people of Ordon. And the Gorons for that matter. They were a friendly, hospitable race. Since his trips to Castle Town, Link had discovered there were some very ugly people in this world.

"It's not as easy as that Alex," He sighed, resuming his unpacking dejectedly.

Alex got to his feet with the intention of making the hero see sense. He was growing annoyed with Link's constant pessimism. But the boy had suffered, he reminded himself. It was understandable for him to be so disillusioned with the world after the horrors that he had seen. Alex just needed to be patient. Link would escape Twilight's grasp and return to the light sometime.

"We'll find a way. Trust me," He implored, laying a comforting hand on Link's forearm.

Link halted and eyed the minuscule grooves in the flawless skin of Alex's hand. No scars littered Alex's skin. He had tried to understand though, and that meant a lot to Link. Plenty of people had wanted to know about his adventures, but not many had tried to understand him. He believed searching for a panacea of sorts was futile, but he was grateful for his enthusiasm.

"Sure Alex," He conceded quietly at last, looking up.

The older boy's smile was breathtaking. It lit up his entire face, bringing a sparkle to his sky-coloured eyes. Link searched them with his own, found nothing but honesty and sincerity. He smiled softly in return, feeling the slightest blush heating his face. Alex had a charm about him, a particular presence that made it difficult to look away. It was uncertain whether it was a result of his devastating handsomeness or his personality, but either way Link found himself in awe of it.

"C'mon, let's go take a bath. Groth and Neal are waitin' for us," Alex jovially cocked his head in the direction of the bathrooms and removed his hand.

The intimate moment rapidly vanished and Link found himself blinking away a daze that was usually brought on by magic. He hesitated to agree, not feeling up to seeing other people right now. What he felt like doing was taking Epona out for a long, hard ride. Her company never failed to calm him and chase away his inner demons.

"Actually I was gonna go for a ride," He said apologetically. Alex shook his head sympathetically.

"Can't leave camp without an officer's permission," He explained kindly.

Link groaned at the ridiculous rule and grabbed himself a towel and a set of clean clothes, trampling after the older boy and pausing only to lock his door. Alex slung a consoling arm around his shoulders as they walked. Link scowled at the floor, his irate mood swirling within his gut. Alex continued chatting mirthfully, inclined to bring him out of this rut.

Link begged to differ. People agitated him, he couldn't see how spending time with them would help him feel better. Although to be fair, he couldn't see Alex, Groth or Neal pissing him off. So he supposed it couldn't hurt to socialise a little. He was fed up of feeling lonely despite being surrounded by people. Maybe these friends would make up for how he was being treated by others.

The baths were more or less empty now. There were a few stragglers but the majority of the men had washed up and were off enjoying their free time before dinner. Link undressed quickly, unexpectedly feeling extremely conscious of his naked body. He stood awkwardly with his arms crossed, wanting to feel as small as physically possible and hoping to the goddess no one was staring at his scars.

Alex on the other hand had no such qualms and stripped off with vigour, dumping his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. Link averted his eyes, blushing horribly and feeling humiliated. Alex led the way, bounding along the grubby tiled floor. Link set his eyes on his friend's heels, his shoulders hunched and tense. Alex either hadn't noticed or decided not to say anything. Either way, Link was yet again thankful.

The bathroom was hot and steamy. The change in temperature was almost akin to stepping into Death Mountain. The baths themselves were huge, filling the entire room to accommodate hundreds of soldiers. The water was murky now mostly everyone had bathed, but it was warm, heated by hot coals underneath the floor. It was a magnificent example of how plumbing had developed over the last few years. The servants would drain the dirty water and then pump fresh in straight from Lake Hylia.

Groth and Neal were at the far end, laughing loudly and splashing one another. Alex sprinted over, letting out an exhilarated whoop and leaping in. Water cascaded everywhere, soaking the floor and other men, who grumbled about foolish newbies. Link followed at a more subdued pace, lowering himself into the water as swiftly and inconspicuously as possible.

He instantly submerged himself into only his neck and head were above water. If he hid his imperfect body then he'd get no curious questions. He eyed Neal and Alex's bare shoulders and backs enviously. Both were flawless, Neal's skin as golden as the desert sand and Alex's as smooth and as pale as porcelain. They didn't have to look in the mirror and be reminded of every single agonising detail of the war.

He declined to join in their antics at first, content to just watch and laugh quietly. It wasn't until Groth coaxed him into a wrestling match he was able to forget his insecurities and begin to have fun. He realised that not one of them looked at him any differently because of the scars that marred his body. Sure, he knew they were unbelievably curious, dying to know the story behind each and every blemish. However, the beauty of it was, not one of them would ask until he was ready to share. Looking wondrously upon Groth's chuckling face, Neal's shy smile and Alex's overwhelming grin, Link knew he had found salvation.

To Be Continued


End file.
